<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint My Walls Yellow by czaeristhetic (joantpan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513500">Paint My Walls Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joantpan/pseuds/czaeristhetic'>czaeristhetic (joantpan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tetrapyrrole [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Artists, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Performing Arts, Pining, architecture, visual arts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joantpan/pseuds/czaeristhetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Renjun's uncle invited him and his family to attend his uncle's cafe opening, <em>Le Opere d'arte</em>, it changed his life - and Renjun can't even decide if it was for the better or worse.</p><p>Flash of silvery white hair, and a pair of breathtaking eyes - two amazing hands and a masterpiece.</p><p>Before he knew it, Renjun was enrolled into the prestigious <em>NCT University of the Arts</em> - Fine Arts department.</p><p>Nothing is wrong. But well, maybe except for the fact Huang Renjun <em>doesn't</em> even know how to lift a paintbrush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tetrapyrrole [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys-! Welcome to my new story that is gonna be a part of my new series called the "Tetrapyrrole" series - and if you are wondering what this word means, it actually refers to pigments, pigments of life unu if you get what I mean. </p><p>I actually made this series bcs I kinda go to an art school and I wanted to write something I am at least knowledgeable, something I can confidently  write. Also, I want to promote the love of arts not only limited to visual ones as it will also include the performance and scientific ones - though this specific story would center around fine arts more. Thus!! For the chapters i'll place more notes in the end and explain in those the terms that some of you might find difficult to understand!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s quite cute when you try to ask the little ones, “What do you want to be when you grow up?”</p><p>Small and chubby hands will shoot out from colorful kindergarten seats – “I want to be a Firefighter!”, “I want to be an Engineer!”, “I want to be a Policeman!”, “I want to be a Doctor!”, a feat easily done but only by children.</p><p>You dream big when you are a child, not aware of certain circumstances and consequences -<em> only the endless possibilities.</em></p><p>Ask a teenager who is making a headway towards his young adult phase, like Huang Renjun and his friends maybe, “My dream?” Renjun furrowed his eyebrows as he sat by the swings. The old yet strong chains, holding his rickety seat up, was moving back and forth slowly.</p><p>Just like his thoughts on choosing what he would like to take up for tertiary, <em>moving slowly</em>.</p><p>“I don’t know- maybe sleep all day?” Renjun answered shortly, uninterested. He shrugged, stopping the motion of his swing seat by firmly planting his nearly worn out – white Adidas shoes on the dirt beneath them. His two best friends, of whom he was sitting in the seat in between, followed suit.</p><p>A mop of light blonde hair turned to face Renjun from his left. Zhong Chenle, the name of said friend with a nice eye smile, opened his mouth to say, “I'm probably going to enroll in Business Ad at the university in the city.”</p><p>Lee Donghyuck, small faced with a mop of chesnut hair of whom was to Renjun’s right side, snorted at that.</p><p>"What's with Chinese people and businesses-"</p><p>"Yah!" Chenle stood up quickly, his seat went flying from the force of his movement faintly. He ran over to Donghyuck, reaching out for his neck with his arms as he closed in and strangled the boy from behind playfully. Donghyuck wheezed loudly - almost laughing, as he tried to pry off the hands of the younger from his neck.</p><p>“Take that back!” Chenle screeched. His brown eyes already disappearing from all the laughter and fun they were having.</p><p>Hyuck didn’t take back his words and instead, "Hah! I knew it- Chinese people are into businesses after all-,” he yelped.</p><p>Chenle’s loud ring of laughter intertwined with Hyuck’s cries like that of a dying chicken, their sounds of playfulness reverberating throughout the dusky atmosphere of the almost empty playground across their old elementary school.</p><p>A few kids who were at the same location ran in excited cheers and 'awes' as their loved ones gradually picked them up. The sun was already making its way to hide its bright frame behind the trees, and soon the lights started to illuminate the village streets one by one.</p><p>Chenle struggled to keep his arms around Donghyuck’s neck. "Hyung, you're stereotyping us too much-" He whined.</p><p>“Okay okay-“ Hyuck tapped at Chenle’s arms with his fingers quickly, which loosened at the contact, “-but I mean, how can it not be when even Injun's mom bake good pies for a living-“ and then tightened slightly again- “Injun, Injun! save meee!” Hyuck's voice broke at the end, the two boys bursting into another round of orchestrated laughter.</p><p>Renjun sighed at his friends’ antics and shook his head. “What am I going to do with you both?” He grumbled, listening as Hyuck brought up a small topic - escalating into an argument quickly as Chenle retaliated. Neither was backing down. They bicker back and forth, t’was another silly squabble. A sight that Renjun was used to already after so many years of putting up with the two rascals.</p><p>Huang Renjun, Lee Donghyuck and Zhong Chenle were practically born to be friends - born to parents who were actually a close-knit group friends from their younger years too. As per Donghyuck’s terms, he would refer to it as, “Soul babies-“, and it still remained a miracle how Renjun and Chenle didn’t strangle Hyuck to death right there as he said those cheesy words in front of their own parents.</p><p>They actually did, slightly.</p><p>Nonetheless, though they may had stupid squabbles, they were still like three peas in a pod. They shared too many common interests, one for example is the love for singing. Going back, their parents had them do everything together ever since they started to wear diapers. From mini photo shoots and family picnics to thanksgiving, Christmas and birthday parties.</p><p>Maybe except for that one little while of cool down between the three toddlers after Hyuck slapped the pacifier out of Renjun’s mouth, Renjun flung his baby bottle to Chenle's face, and Chenle grabbed and pulled Hyuck’s leg that made him fall flat on his face.</p><p>They are practically joined at the hip – pre-school, elementary, middle school, junior and senior high school.</p><p>Sadly, not all things last.</p><p>Choosing what they want for their futures might have them go separate ways this time.</p><p>After a few more minutes of watching the two being at each other's throats, nothing new but still had Renjun rolling his eyes in annoyance. He stood up gentler than Chenle ever did in his life, and stepped over between them with no delay. "Okay, stop, stop-“ He extends his arms swiftly and plants the palm of his hands on their faces - pushing them apart before they can even start resorting to biting. “Yah yah yah- Stop it, idiots. Hyuck, you're like 18 years old and Chenle, you're 17 already." He started to nag. “Please start acting like your actual ages-“</p><p>“Bold of you to say that-“ Hyuck just had to retaliate, grinning.</p><p>Renjun looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He puts his hands up in defeat. “Alright then, I won’t nag- Guess who’s not eating any of my mom’s special peach mango pie tonight-“</p><p>Hyuck gasped, exasperated. His ears and sweet tooth twitched at the magic words. “What did you just say!?” He squeaks out. If anything at all, Donghyuck lives to kneel down, worship and eat the pies Renjun’s mom bakes. He has a list of his favorites, but this, peach mango pie is the ultimate god-tier of all pies.</p><p>Chenle squealed and laughed loudly, hand hitting down at Hyuck's back out of habit. Hyuck reached out to give a firm hug to Renjun’s arms, already looking at the boy affectionately. He wore a cute puppy like expression on his face – eyes wide and a pout that Renjun found so cringey.</p><p>It took him a lot of willpower to not smack the older's face.</p><p>“Injun ah! What can we do without you!?” Hyuck cries out fakely.</p><p>Renjun groaned and rubbed his temples. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna get a headache-"</p><p>"Injuuuun ahhhh-mmph!"</p><p>Chenle placed a hand over Hyuck's loud mouth, snickering.</p><p>"Gee, thanks Chenle." Renjun giggled softly. "Alright alright, let’s go to my house.” He patted Hyuck’s head with a wide smile adorning his face.</p><p>Hyuck grinned back in response. “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful Friday summer morning. The last one perhaps before that new school year that Renjun cursed out loud kicks in. He has yet to come to terms with his decision making skills, especially in making a choice on what course he would go for in the university. His parents were almost livid last night when he told them he had not made a decision.</p><p>Documents and forms were already complete, lying on his table – it's just that one last and special check for that one <em>life changing</em> question that he has yet to mark.</p><p>With hasty steps, Renjun walked out of the tall black gates of his house. He was currently wearing some casual denim ripped jeans, topped with a simple shirt and a light denim jacket to compliment with. The gentle breeze that was bracing the village in its everyday routine greeted him in the face. Strips of sunbeams flared through the gaps of large Plumeria trees, enveloping the small village in a soft and dewy-fresh glow.</p><p>"Good morning Junnie!" The grandma sitting on her rocking chair at the porch of her home just down the street, who was embracing some vitamin D from the sunlight, greeted him with a wrinkly yet cute smile.</p><p>Renjun waved enthusiastically in response, yelling out a brief 'morning!' at her way as he walked to the opposite direction.</p><p>Whistling, Renjun made his way to the wooden bridge at the Lotus pond as he glanced at his watch. He still had some time left before their family leaves for his older brother’s dance recital that afternoon. He sighed as he leaned on the wooden railings with his thin arms, the thought of his seemingly blurry future weighing his mind heavily.</p><p>“Should I take up Nursing? Marketing? Or Accounting-? No.” He sighed and shook his head as he talked to no one but his self. “Think, Renjun. Think.” His thoughts start to wander about. What did he even liked to do? What are his dislikes and his hobbies? What can he see himself doing somewhere in the near future?</p><p>“Singing then?” He mumbled, but then his train of thoughts started tracing towards his older brother, who unlike him, was <em>everything</em> that their parents ever wanted. Smart, kind, handsome, funny and brimming with talent. His parents practically worships his hyung, spoiling him with everything. Reaching to the point of spoiling this hyung with the things that Renjun wanted, but was never and will never be given to him. His hyung definitely has a smooth road of bright future carved ahead, especially in his field of performance arts.</p><p>Heck, opportunities are stacking up already. Said opportunities presenting their selves one by one at their household doorsteps with how many people were and are still sending heaps of letters and emails, wanting to sponsor all of his hyung’s studies and performances.</p><p>Then there was him. Nothing special.</p><p>“Injunnie-?”</p><p>Speaking of the devil.</p><p>Renjun turned to his brother with an annoyed expression he didn't even bother to hide, and stared at him scrutinizingly. With every second that passed as he kept staring at the older, the envy inside him grew scarily. He looked at his brother and his angelic face, his perfect round hazel eyes, ideal nose and kissable lips that were peerless with or without makeup, thick lashes, that smooth jawline, those light orange – almost blonde locks perfectly framing his face and that slender yet tall body with a firm chest and wide shoulders.</p><p>Renjun swears that he doesn't hate the older. How could he when his hyung had been nothing but caring towards him, just like the perfect son that he was raised to be.</p><p>His parents just have their favorites, and clearly he was not one of them.</p><p>He was just insecure, that's all.</p><p>Renjun cleared his throat.</p><p>“Winwin hyung, are we gonna leave already? He asked without looking, tone having a little bite to it unintentionally which he regretted the moment it left his lips. Still, he didn’t apologize, quickly walking back to his house. He did not even wait for his brother, nor did he wanna hear anything coming from the other.</p><p>Sicheng just let out a soft and sad sigh at his brother’s attitude towards him, following the younger silently back to their house.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride towards the city was eerily silent, almost deafening, for the most parts. Renjun refused to talk to his hyung. The moment he jumped inside the backseat, he plugged in his earphones and blasted music through his ears. Sicheng not even bothering to reach out, for he knew that the younger wouldn't listen to a word he says anyways. Renjun's attitude earned him a scolding later on from his mother as they stopped by somewhere.</p><p>"Junnie!"</p><p>Renjun's face lit up at the sight of his uncle Junmyeon waving at him. The man was standing outside the facade of his brand new vintage looking café - <em>Le Opere d'arte</em>, Renjun noted. The man was there to give the honorary family - guests a warm welcome.</p><p>"Uncle Joon!" He waved back and ran towards the adult, almost tripping on his feet in excitement. He left behind his parents and brother in a jiffy to give a tight hug to his most favorite uncle. The uncle who spoiled him more than his parents ever did in his life.</p><p>Junmyeon ruffled the boy's bright orange hair, grinning. Renjun pouted slightly at that as he fixed his hair. "Look at you Junnie, all grown up. Last time you and your parents visited me, you were just as tall as this small tree." He laughed, gesturing at the plant that was in a pot just outside the café.</p><p>“Myeon.” Renjun heard his father call out from behind as they approached near them.</p><p>Junmyeon smile and gave his old friend a brief yet warm hug and pat to the shoulder. “Yixing.”</p><p>Yixing, Renjun’s father, gave Junmyeon a dimpled smile.</p><p>“Uncle Joon.” Sicheng greeted with a smile, not noticing Renjun fuming at him slightly at his side.</p><p>“Myeon! Nice to see you, it’s been years.” Their mother greeted after, smiling also.</p><p>Junmyeon nodded at the two in response, giving them each a warm smile also. “Sichengie.. Victoria… Thank you for coming.” He opened the doors for them and winked. “How about we take this reunion inside? Although the opening is done, it’s never too late to have a drink or two."</p><p>"Yah! Zhong Chenle don't interrupt me when i'm-“</p><p>Cue, Chenle’s high-pitched dolphin laugh strung through the café.</p><p>Renjun shook his head as he approached his friends who were at the high seats at a corner of the café, already making a messy fool out of their selves.</p><p>“Excuse me, cool kid coming through.” He says, squeezing in between them forcefully, planting his hands on their faces to push them away from each other, again.</p><p>Hyuck snorted. “Cool? Coooool?” He side-eyed Renjun and grinned. “I only see short-“</p><p>Renjun shoved a bagel into Hyuck’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle and Hyuck were now arguing again, this time about idol singers, that one is better than the other and so on and so forth. From time to time both shook Renjun’s shoulders to make him agree to one of their arguments – basically making him the basis for winning the silly fight.</p><p>“Injun ah! Agree with me when I say Beyonce is better-“</p><p>Renjun nodded absentmindedly, drowning out the conversation as he observed the interiors of the cafe. The property was located at the heart of the city, and it was big. Like really huge - it could host around a hundred people and there would still be more room to spare. Some parts of the concrete walls were cladded with wooden panels, while the other parts were left to their natural concrete looking finish. Meanwhile, the wall behind the counter had ceramic tiles laid out symetrically. He slowly strayed away from his two friends, neither noticing at all as they were too immersed in their silly ordeals.</p><p>He poked at a flower vase that was shaped like an inverted light bulb. His nose twitched, picking up the scent of coffee beans which were thickly intertwined with the crisp air conditioned atmosphere.</p><p>Renjun doesn’t really drink coffee that much, but boy does he like its rather calming scent – the one that sends shivers down your spine, making you feel energized without even sticking your tongue out to take one drop of the steaming hot liquid.</p><p>His village, the one where he lives at the moment, was down to the south – nearer to the country side. Sure, cafes exist and what not but this- this is the city. “The city is totally different from my rustic old village.” He thought to his self, nodding in approval. It had been years since he last set foot in the urban capital.</p><p>His brown eyes started scanning across the café. He then scowls a bit, seeing his brother talking to a what seemed like a group of charming guys older than his age. The one by his side, too close in his hyung’s personal space – Renjun furrowed his eyebrows at that, had messy brown hair with a perfect set of pearly white teeth as he smiled. The guy’s hand was slowly creeping its way to his brother’s shoulders. His eyes quickly moved on to the next person, the tall one across his hyung who had a well-defined face but a cute laugh as the first guy told a joke. He had black hair that was slicked back in a wet look, and toned body – Renjun concluded from seeing how the sleeves of the guy’s tee wrapped firmly around his biceps, flexing just a tad bit. The last guy, also tall just like the second guy beside him, looked charming with curly locks of dark violet hair and a dimpled smile or two.</p><p>“Even hyung has cool friends.” Renjun mumbled. He bit back an insult, making excuses in his mind as he sees his parents conversing with their group of friends. He didn’t want to make a scene. He sighed softly and went back to observing everyone. Amongst his parent’s group, he sees adults who were looking young and marvelous despite their ages. He sees Hyuck and Chenle’s dads, uncle Jongin and uncle Minseok. His uncle Junmyeon was there conversing with them also as they talked about their work and their kids. He overhears his mom bragging his hyung, Renjun snorted.</p><p>He looks away. He then sees at the other side of the huge café people were huddling together in hushed whispers, trying to get a good look at whatever was that interesting thing going on. He strode over to that side in curious steps. He glanced over to his friends, then to his parents then back to the slowly forming crowd. They didn’t even notice.</p><p>“A peek won't hurt... He thought to his self, butting in and succeeding to slip his self through and towards the front of the people with his small frame. He stops and freezes, letting out a soft gasp. His eyes widened and mouth open slowly in awe with what he was seeing unravel in front of him.</p><p>A pair of beautiful subtly paint coated hands, an amazing pair of hands. There was a live painting going on, not just on any simple white canvas, but on a wall. Someone was painting on the grey concrete wall, hands moving in quick yet gentle strokes. The person was wrapping it up already at the lower right corner of the wide wall, leaving behind a stroke of <em><strong>‘T.Y.’</strong></em>. That one minute he witnessed the person doing magic on the once dull wall was more than enough, a once in a life time occasion.</p><p>Because the painting was beautiful, <em>and so was its artist</em>.</p><p>He couldn't find the right words, the guy was simply phenomenal. He had silvery white hair and a breathtaking pair of onyx black doe eyes. The guy placed his brush down on a thin slab of wood and looked up – making eye contact with Renjun. The guy’s eyes pierced through his with unrecognizable emotion, almost studying him. The hairs at the back of his neck tingled. The pair of eyes that are on his were twisting his insides, swirling, slowly swallowing him up– he quickly averted his eyesight to another direction, anywhere, somewhere but those addicting ones.</p><p>Renjun’s heart was hurting so much. He can’t breath. He felt like he almost had a heart attack. His heart was beating against his rib cage wildly, threatening to jump out of his chest any minute now.</p><p>Then there was a steady rise of an applause from the others around him.</p><p>He released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He looked down and saw that his hands were shaking a lot. His palms became sweaty. Was it fear? No. Was it excitement? He took a deep breath to calm his self first. “Breathe...” He told his self. Mustering up some courage, he looked to the front again.</p><p>The beautiful artist made a small bow at everyone, flashing a dazzling smile. Despite the slash of white paint that smeared the artist’s left cheek, Renjun still thinks that he is glowing.</p><p>The artist then stepped aside as he let everyone that was watching him take a clearer view on his masterpiece on the grey walls behind him.</p><p>Renjun diverted his attention to it.</p><p>“Boo!” Chenle and Hyuck appeared in front of his face with funny grins on their faces, totally blocking Renjun’s line of sight. He flicked both of their foreheads.</p><p>He gritted his teeth. “Move-“</p><p>Hyuck rubbed the spot where Renjun hit with a pout. “What’s the rush dude-?</p><p>Renjun stopped. “Why am I getting excited for no reason-“ He thought silently, shaking his head at Hyuck. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>The noise increased, confusing the three friends as they looked over to where the artist was standing, being crowded by people once again.</p><p>Donghyuck eyed on a guy who was offering in what he made out to be a stack of thick green papers. “Yo, what’s with that? Is that money?” His eyes widened in bewilderment.</p><p>Renjun didn’t like where this was going already.</p><p>Loads of money were being offered in huge heaps, some in large duffel bags by men wearing expensive suits and silver watches, and women with diamond rings and gold earrings.</p><p>What surprised him the most though was that the artist politely declined every single offer.</p><p>Like every single one.</p><p>Renjun was even sure someone made an offer of a million dollars at one point.</p><p>Gradually, the crowd gave up on offering cash – his uncle Junmyeon coming over saying, “Ladies and gentlemen, I believe this is not the proper time and venue to do this. There are kids present.” Thus, everyone dissipated to return to where they were before the live painting started.</p><p>His two friends left to go back to their seats – stomach growling in hunger as they yelled out “churros!” and made a silly race for it.</p><p>Renjun didn’t even realize that his eyes found its way back to the mysterious guy. He was now staring at the beautiful artist, and that the said artist was already in front of him, smiling down at him angelically.</p><p>"Yes? Is there something on my face?" The guy asked, patting his smooth skin gently.</p><p>“Oh my moonmin, even his voice is velvety-“ Renjun thought out loud unconsciously.</p><p>“Pft-“ The guy erupted into small fits of bubbly laughter. Renjun snapped out of his reverie and paled in realization at what he just said.</p><p>He looked at the other in horror. “I-I didn’t mean to- ”</p><p>The guy felt amused, he gestures for Renjun to stand in front of his new masterpiece. "Come here, kid."</p><p>Renjun swallowed his saliva in unkempt nervousness, slowly walking closer to the painting.</p><p>"What do you see?" The guy asked Renjun.</p><p>Without the two annoying faces and people crowding – blocking his views earlier, his eyes adjusted to the natural light streaming in from the large floor to ceiling windows to the right of the wall painting. He squinted a bit, eyes adjusting to the renewed lighting as the painting in front of him became clearer and sharper.</p><p>White paint adorned the walls in great contrast as Renjun made out the images of dozens and dozens of flowers – each of different kind that he could even name a few, all accented with a touch of subtle brown tones. In the midst of the painting was a little boy laying down the flower bed, arms and legs spread wide open, eyes crinkling in happiness and a toothy grin etched on his face.</p><p>Renjun reminded his self, it was done live.</p><p>He cleared his throat, eyes on the wall of paint. "I-.. I see flowers..." He glanced slightly at the guy who was giving him a sweet smile.</p><p>“And-?” The guy gestured for him to go on.</p><p>Renjun cleared his throat again and looked back at the painting. "I-I see that...” He jumbled nervously.</p><p>The guy raised an eyebrow expectantly.</p><p>Renjun reach a hand out in front of him, taking a deep breath and then closed his eyes.</p><p>The other tilted his head curiously.</p><p>Renjun was already lost. He imagined himself as the boy in the painting, lying down the bed of flowers with soft giggles. The green grass beneath the flowers were prickling his skin gently. The fragrance of flowers filled his nostrils thoroughly. The crisp late afternoon sun was slapping his face warmly. With a familiar squeaky laugh to his right side, he saw Donghyuck lying next to him, holding a sunflower in his hands – and then with a soft squeal to his left, he saw Chenle blow a petal load of daisies into his face-</p><p>The guy smiled in amusement, staring at the teen who was silently meditating. A hidden glint in his eye. "Oh?"</p><p>Renjun’s eyes fluttered open, he bit his lower lip before answering. "I-I imagined myself, that I was the one right over there." He pointed to the little child then turned to the guy, who was smiling widely at this point. "I felt like I could walk right into it you know- Even though it makes no sense, or what I am saying is making no sense- call me weird but at those few seconds… It felt as if I was truly there, with my friends…” He stops a bit to think then continued, looking at the guy straight in his inviting eyes that sparked interest. “It's a warm feeling. I feel warm thinking about it, it... it feels like home."</p><p>The guy brought his beautiful hands together and clapped slowly.</p><p>Renjun blinked in confusion.</p><p>The guy bent down a bit to his eye level. "Well said. My name is Lee Taeyong, and I might say I’m quite impressed. You got a good eye for the arts.” The said guy, the beautiful artist whose name was revealed to be Taeyong, straightened up. The smile not leaving his charming face at all. "May I know your name?”</p><p>Renjun smiled back shyly, a tinge of pink creeping its way into his cheeks – he rubbed his face nervously.</p><p>"Huang Renjun.” He replied softly.</p><p>“Renjun, hm?” Taeyong clicked his tongue as he tried rolling the name off his tongue, reaching for something at his back pockets at the same time. “What a beautiful name, Renjun ah.” He gently grasps the boy’s palms with his slender nimble fingers.</p><p>Renjun gulped.</p><p>Taeyong places a golden wax - with a three letter insignia, sealed white envelope on the boy's awaiting hands.</p><p>"T-Taeyong-ssi?" Renjun was getting more confused by the minute. Why did the guy give him that? To someone like him?</p><p>Taeyong places his right hand on top of the boy’s mop of orange hair, ruffling it lightly. “Call me hyung, Taeyongie hyung.”</p><p>“Taeyong…hyung?”</p><p>Taeyong nod. He pulls his hand away, looking at Renjun with a sparkle in his eye. "You have talent, Renjun." He mused. "We all have different perspectives on art, what we see is subjective to us.” He looks at his freshly painted masterpiece. “But you, you’re quite an interesting kid, Junmyeon hyung told me a lot about you actually.” He then looked back at Renjun. “What you have there right now is a recommendation letter from me, to present to the <em>NCT University of the Arts</em> when you enroll there. They will know it’s from me.” He beams.</p><p>But Renjun’s face was anything but happy, he was mortified.</p><p>He panics.</p><p>“W-What n-no, no! Hyung, I can’t- I don’t even know how to-“</p><p>“Take it.” Taeyong cuts in, chuckling at the kid’s reaction. "Renjun, don't be scared because I can see the talent and artistic potential in you. It's such a waste to ignore what wonderful talent you have there." He pats at the other’s chest. "You can see what others don't see. Those people earlier?" Taeyong hummed. "They all wanted me to paint for them, do a show for them- but I don’t really want to. For what reason do I love to paint? Is it for my works to just be displayed among others - for one or two persons to see?" He shook his head, smiling sadly. "Renjunnie, remember, the fox once said to the little prince - <em>What is essential is hidden to the eye</em>. Don’t keep your talent. Share it, inspire others. Someone like you, you have the heart and the blood of an artist flowing inside your veins.”</p><p>Renjun hesitated. "R-Really?" He questioned, not only to Taeyong but also to his self - his agonizing self doubt. Was he truly what Taeyong was implying? Did he really have the talent? Not to disappoint Taeyong or anything but he isn’t like his brother. He definitely was not that talented, but maybe, just maybe... with what Taeyong said, a little bit of hope sparked the flames he had long ago extinguished with his cloud of negativity and fear of being a failure.</p><p>And heck, he had never even lifted a paint brush in his whole eighteen years of living. Does he even have the guts to do this?</p><p>Yet for some reason, Renjun already found an answer in his heart.</p><p>Taeyong nodded, breaking out into a huge brotherly smile. Reaching down to pick up his box filled with worn out brushes, a telltale sign on how much usage and practice it all undergoed and paints, both old and new - a witness to many different experiences the guy had gone through.</p><p>"You should come. Come to NCT of the Arts, Renjun. Show them what you got." Taeyong turned around to make his leave.</p><p>Renjun gasped. "Wait- hyung! W-Will I see you again?" He asked, hoping that he would be able to exchange another meaningful conversation with the beautiful guy in the nearer future.</p><p>Taeyong glanced at him over his shoulder. "Of course, why not? I study there too.” He winked. “See you around kiddo'!" And then he left to the café’s back of the house.</p><p>Renjun's gaze lingered a little longer at Taeyong's back, until all he could see was the wooden door than separated him from the older guy.</p><p>He looked down at the envelope in his sweaty palms.</p><p>Can he do this?</p><p>Renjun walked back to his friends who were feeding their hungry asses with their spoils of war, churros with Nutella dip. “Hyuck... Le…” He calls out softly.</p><p>“Hm?” Hyuck looked over at his friend.</p><p>Renjun was smiling.</p><p>“I'm going to NCT University of the Arts.”</p><p>Chenle choked on his food.</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renjun's first day at <em>NCT University of the Arts</em>!</p><p>How will it turn out?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first chapter is up, sorry for the wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimmed lights – the stage was <em>lit.</em></p><p>Renjun distinguished his brother who was standing in the middle. It was a given, everyone literally had their eyes on Sicheng and the other dancer who was a bit shorter than his brother. They stood across each other, his brother wearing a blue grey turtle neck and black stretchable pants, while the other was wearing the same pants – white in color this time accompanied by loose and silky white long sleeves. They were both looking simple yet charming with the spot light on them.</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t he the son of the Yi Xing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yes, he certainly is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So he followed his famous father’s footsteps, what a fine young man.”</em>
</p><p>Renjun’s ears perked up a bit at that. Many people were whispering, talking about his father albeit too excitedly after they saw his brother. It was too obvious with the way some people were glancing at their direction as they did so. He knew his father was extremely prominent in that world of dancing, but he had already retired. Renjun had not even bother asking before <em>why</em> after he found out about it. His father beside him unsurprisingly wasn’t fazed at all, eyes steady on the stage. So, Renjun was not going to let it get to him either. He reclined on his seat, settling down his arms on the arm rests.</p><p>The murmurs of the audience soon died down. Slowly, the sounds of Billie Eilish and Khalid’s song, <em>‘lovely’</em>, streamed out the speakers, filling the room with its soft beat thoroughly.</p><p>Sicheng began. He held his left hand up to meet the other’s right hand in his, sliding down – letting go. Their gazes at each other were quite intense, emotional – almost a longing feeling mixed with apprehension.</p><p>The first heavenly vocals of the song crooned out, both holding out to touch the side of each other’s necks sensually. Snapping their hands outward, both then looked in opposite directions. They swept their arms outwards – meeting right in the middle, lifting their bodies up before going down in a sitting position, knees up, while facing each other.</p><p>They both danced on the floor, steering their flexible legs and arms with lovely and flowing lines. The shorter guy pulled Sicheng over to the floor in a routine and with one twirl of his knees, Sicheng was standing up behind him. Sicheng pulled up the other’s right hand, smoothly twisting their bodies to the left then to the right in a position that had his partner reach the floor with his left hand. Sicheng then advanced to the back of the kneeling guy, holding the front of the shorter’s neck – in a choking gesture with his right hand as his lips ran dangerously close, from the shoulders to the wide expanse of neck, barely touching. The shorter all the while reaching out with his hand dramatically – Sicheng lets go and the boy dropped to the floor.</p><p>They both spun in unison. Sicheng, with a lift of his feet, jumped off in a cartwheel in the air with great finesse. The other matched Sicheng’s pace as he also lifted his legs and effortlessly pivoted his hips from a lying position to a standing one.</p><p>It knocked the breath out of Renjun. He found his self not being able to look away, eyes hooked on the performance in front of him. His insides started to swell in an emotional turmoil. What he felt at the moment was indescribable.</p><p>The routine continued, and with the first strung of Bilie Eilish’s line, <em>‘Isn’t she lovely’</em>, both had tugged at the heartstrings of every single person in the audience with their fiery passion for dance, Renjun included.</p><p>Both whirled in the air in a spin, continuing on with a vigorous yet harmonic and rhythmically sound contemporary dance routine. They both looked<em> ethereal</em> just like that, dancing their hearts out.</p><p>Unconsciously, Renjun slid his right hand to his right denim pocket, <em>feeling </em>if that special envelop was still there. For him, it had slowly become a reminder of his growing self-worth. That what happened at all earlier wasn’t a fantasy he had made up in his mind – that he wasn’t crazy as he thought himself to be.</p><p>It was there.</p><p>He fiddled with it lightly, letting out a big sigh of relief.</p><p>People slowly stood up. The rising applause signaled the end of the performance. His brother’s figure in the distance slowly thinned out, disappearing in a blur until all he saw were the backs of people in a standing ovation.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, Renjun saw his mother stand up with a huge smile, whistling and shouting softly a ‘Bravo!’. Beside him, he also felt his father stand after his mother, a dimple adorned those cheeks as he proudly grinned at what his brother just exhibited.</p><p>Renjun squeezed the envelope in his pocket – fists clenching tightly.</p><p>When will his parents smile for him like that?</p><p> </p><p>After his hyung’s recital was over, the family of four went to a fancy Chinese restaurant down town. Renjun had pulled up a chair as they got to the table Yixing had reserved for them and sat right across Sicheng. His father was to his right side while his mother sat to Sicheng’s left.</p><p>The food they ordered had yet to make its appearance and needless to say, Renjun found it relatively awkward. He couldn’t even bring his phone out of his pocket, he didn’t want to hear another set of scolding from his mother, on table manners this time. Especially not in the time where his brother was basked in the light of another life achievement. He’ll never hear the end of it.</p><p>He went for the disposable wooden chopsticks instead and pulled it out of its paper wrap. He snapped its interconnecting head into two then drew circles on the plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. Because one, he needed to stay sane – he can feel his brother’s stare burning into him.</p><p>On the other hand, Sicheng was looking at Renjun with mixed feelings – he should be happy after just receiving endless praises from many different significant personalities who were present earlier in his recital. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to. Not when he was looking at his younger brother who had an expression close to hate and envy. He emitted a long, deep, sigh expressing tiredness, or of a similar feeling.</p><p>Renjun felt his heart squeezed a bit. If this were any other normal family, he could imagine himself talking to his hyung <em>normally. </em>They could even be joking around about random things right now. They could share their thoughts and sentiments on almost anything. They could be talking about that new episode of <em>The Untamed</em> series that they both civilly liked to watch as it aired on the television at their living room.</p><p>They could be.</p><p>The waiter arrived with their food at the right time. Renjun cleared his throat, his brother averting his eyes away from the younger. Now that they got out of that awkward silence, they gradually felt hunger knocking on their empty tummies. The scent of fried food run through their nostrils. It had both brothers almost salivating in a second.</p><p>Yixing smiled at them as food was served. “Eat up, boys.”</p><p>Renjun chewed at the end of his chopsticks as he stared at the sweet and sour shrimps. He glanced up to his parents. He held his bowl of rice in his left hand, waiting. As much as he was hungry, it would be rude to take a piece for himself. There was this silent rule in their culture that elders should eat first.</p><p>But it doesn’t seem like the rules applied at the moment.</p><p>“Sichengiee, here you go~” His mother cooed as she grabbed the biggest piece of shrimp off the oval plate and set it down on top of his hyung’s steaming bowl of rice.</p><p>Sicheng, a bit flustered at the gesture, thanked his mother softly. He nervously glanced at Renjun. Renjun was eyeing at the piece of shrimp in a subdued glare.</p><p>Renjun wanted that.</p><p>Renjun looked away and towards his mother expectantly. His mother was currently spooning out some beef stew from the pot to her small bowl. “Mom-?” He called out.</p><p>His mother raised an eyebrow as she placed down her bowl on the table. “What is it now, Renjun? Why are you not eating yet? Don’t let the food wait.” She chided without even paying the slightest of attention to his youngest son.</p><p>Renjun felt his heart broke a little. He grabbed a shrimp for his self, furiously stabbing at it, and stuffed it into his mouth angrily. He was fuming a bit. Sicheng sighed and shook his head as he was watching the younger the whole time. He grabbed his chopsticks and started to fill himself too.</p><p>It was silent for a while, everyone too hungry to talk. The chatter of other customers and clatter of utensils were occasionally heard. That was until the head of the family broke the silence.</p><p>Yixing sipped at his cold tea, placing it down the table. He looked at his oldest son with a warm smile. “Sicheng, you were great today. Your balance definitely improved a lot since the last show, you must’ve practiced a lot.”</p><p>Sicheng smiled back. “I’m glad my hard work’s paying off, thanks dad!”</p><p>“Oh honey, watching our son today brought me back to your golden days.” Victoria chimed in, giggling. She looked at her husband and then at her son with a doting smile. “You’re just like your father, he was also one of the best during the prime years of his dancing career!”</p><p>“But mom-“ Sicheng whined a bit, feeling embarrassed. “I’m not even at dad’s level yet.”</p><p>Rejnun almost rolled his eyes at that as he stuffed a shrimp ball in his mouth, chewing silently.</p><p>Yixing shook his head. “Don’t say that son. You don’t have to be like me. I know that you will be better than me someday.” He gave a fond smile. “After all, the harder you work the luckier you will be.”</p><p>Sicheng chuckled. “I’ll worker even harder then so that I will surpass all of your expectations.”</p><p>Renjun snorted loudly.</p><p>Victoria frowned at his younger son’s reaction, she reached for the pitcher of tea and poured some to her glass as she spoke calmly. “Renjun, do you think you’ll go anywhere with that attitude of yours? Did I raise you to be like that? Show some respect. You should be more like your brother.” She placed the pitcher down and lifts the edge of the glass to her lips.</p><p>Renjun’s hand froze midway in his conquest for another shrimp ball, looking up to see Sicheng’s eyes on him. His father had stopped eating with an unreadable expression on his face, eyebrows furrowed. His mother was drinking tea with her eyes closed.</p><p>He didn’t feel hungry anymore. He retracted his hand and forced himself to swallow the food that he is chewing.</p><p>“Look at your brother, at his age he garnered a lot of attention already.” She continued to speak, opening her eyes. “His grades are excellent and his dancing is flawless. He could be out there right now signing contracts with famous companies with one flicker. How about you, Renjun? What have you achieved-“</p><p>“Victoria…” Yixing interrupted in a warning tone looking at his wife across him sharply. Yet, she continued.</p><p>“You don’t even have any talent other than singing!” She rasps out. “You were always good at singing and yet you didn’t even try to develop it. What a waste! Look at Chenle and Donghyuck, they have beautiful voices. I’m frankly disappointed. You shouldn’t be all too comfortable, you’re being careless in your life.” She spat, placing down her glass to look at Renjun.  “You should learn from your brother, Renjun.”</p><p>Renjun bit his lower lip. He sees Sicheng glancing at him with an apologetic expression in his eyes.</p><p>Pity, Renjun didn’t like that.</p><p>“Your grades are nothing close, and all you have done this summer was go outside and play with your friends. For pete’s sake! You’re 18. What are your plans son-!? You have not even made a decision for your future! Don’t go off being the failure son of mine, what would others say about your older brother if they found out about you-“</p><p>“Enough!” Renjun slammed his hand on the table, shooting up from his seat. His ears were red from hearing all of that bullshit. He was beyond pissed off, a scowl was on his face. His arms trembled slightly.</p><p>Everyone froze, looking at their youngest with shock. Other people from nearby tables started looking at the commotion, some stopped eating to look, and some restaurant employees peered at them from the countertops. Whispers of people had Yixing to first snap out and break the tense atmosphere. He stood up and inclined his head and body downwards at the people who got their meals and work interrupted.</p><p>“My apologies everyone, there’s nothing to look here. Please continue your meals.” He gave a bright smile, everyone shrugging off to mind their own businesses. After a bit, he returned to his seat as the talk died down.</p><p>Yixing sighed deeply, looking up to his son who was still standing to his right. “Injun.” He calls.</p><p>“My apologies, father.” Renjun mumbled softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. He sat back down on his seat.</p><p>Victoria was gritting her teeth. She opened her mouth to scold Renjun. “Huang Renjun, you-“ Yixing placed his hand on top of hers that was on the table, squeezing. He looked at his wife with a warning expression that had her close her mouth in an instant.</p><p>Yixing smiled, he turned to his son. “Injun, do you have something to say?” He asks sweetly.</p><p>Renjun shut his eyes, groaning. Does he? He reached for his pocket hesitantly, pulling out the envelope and placing it on the table as he tried to calm himself down.</p><p>Sicheng’s eyes widens at the really familiar insignia planted on the wax seal – it was of NCT University of the Arts, the one and only most prestigious art-centered university in their country where only the best of the best students are invited to come and study under various famous instructors. It was every artistic child’s dream school, and is also currently the one Sicheng is attending to.</p><p>So why does his young brother have a recommendation letter?</p><p>Victoria gasped as she slowly recognized the piece of object that Renjun just showed. It was the same one Sicheng had received around two years ago. Yixing looked at it with interest. “Oh?” He mused.</p><p>“I-I... I got it earlier-” Renjun fidgets a bit in his seat as he explained. “There was this amazing artist at uncle Myeon’s café! He was the one that made that fresh beautiful painting on the wall you liked earlier mother.” He glanced up to his mom, the fire in his eyes growing. “He said… He said I have the talent and potential – contrary to what you just said of me not having any. For once in my life, I think I can actually do it, if you both just allow me to-“</p><p>“No.” His mother rebuked. Renjun’s heart fell.</p><p>“But mom-“</p><p>Victoria seethed. “Renjun, how many do I have to say no? No.” She glared. “Talent? Potential? For what? Young man, don’t bring any more shame to this family-“</p><p>“No.” Sicheng broke in, tapping his fingers on the table.  They all looked at him in surprise. He looked up at their parents with a firm gaze. “I think Injun can do it, father… mother…”</p><p>Victoria shuts up again, contemplating what to say next. Sicheng saw that and continued.</p><p>“I don’t know about <em>shame</em>, mother. For all I know, Renjun has not done anything bad to bring <em>shame</em> into this family.” Sicheng looks at Renjun with soft eyes. Renjun’s cheeks light up in a pinkish tint. He grunts and looks down. Sicheng tittered. “You have my support, little brother. Go for it.”</p><p>Yixing sighed and turned to his youngest once again. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>Renjun nodded slowly. “I-I know I have no outstanding qualities, as you implied so, mother. I don’t know what I want to do, all I know is mediocre singing. I know-“ He looks up to meet Sicheng’s eyes. “I’m never gonna be like my brother… I know-“ He then turns to meet his father’s eyes. “I know that I have bad abilities or neither do I have the experience but after meeting that hyung, I began to dream. I want to make amazing pieces like him.” He had never been this sure in his life before. “I want to be a full-fledged artist.”</p><p>“Well then,” Yixing clasps both of his together and gave his son his famous dimpled smile, “Excellent! You have my full support too, son.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunday rolled around. Renjun plopped himself on the white ceramic floor tiles of his small room. His luggage and things were sprawled out in front of him. He grabbed his phone and messaged his friends in their small group chat, snickering.</p><p>
  <em><strong>IMoomin:</strong> I’ll miss you two, rascals.</em>
</p><p>He then pressed his finger on the little camera icon, lifting his phone – free hand in a peace sign. He grinned, clicking on the white round button. He sent the picture of him packing up his things to the two.</p><p>Hyuck almost immediately replied.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FullSun:</strong> We love you too Injun, just be straight with us- though we’re not straight, be straight- ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>PresidentLe:</strong> wenk wenk ;)</em>
</p><p>Let’s just say that Renjun left his friends on seen after. They can manage.</p><p>Renjun put down his phone on the floor to the right side of his legs. He grabbed his clothes and folded them before neatly arranging them on his luggage. He also grabbed some of his essentials, the usual toiletries, and some skin care products and tossed it on top of his pile of clothes. He moved to his knees then stood up as he took a look over his desk. He saw the documents again, that one unanswered question he left winking back at him.</p><p>He smiled, grabbing a black pen and without hesitation marked a check next to his desired outcome, <em>Fine Arts</em>.</p><p>He grabbed his cream folder and shoved the documents inside carefully, hand stopping over the envelope that <em>Taeyong </em>had given him. He sat on his bed as he stared at it for the umpteenth time that particular day, eyes twinkling. He thought about his artist hyung again, reminiscing their brief encounter yesterday. He let his back fall freely over the soft confines of his bed, landing in a soft thud as he stared at the white ceiling above him.</p><p>Renjun can’t get the other out of his mind. He wondered if they’ll be able to meet again, at all.</p><p>“Tomorrow will be good.” He whispers, eyes gradually falling to the temptations of slumber as he imagined Taeyong waiting for him at the flower fields with a beautiful smile etched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The morning rays slipped through the glass windows of the Huang household. Renjun regretted under his breath for packing so much as he lifted his pretty heavy luggage in small steps down the flight of stairs. He peeked, groaning in realization that he still had a long way to go.</p><p>“Great-,“ He didn’t even get to start complaining, “Ahkk-!” He yelped loudly as the handle of the baggage slipped away from his hands. He shuts his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next, and waited for the loud slam of the luggage when it lands at the bottom of their stairs.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>He blinked once, then twice, then thrice.</p><p>“Clumsy, aigoo~” He felt a breath giggle down his neck, he yelps again and turns around to see his older brother with a beguiling smile. Sicheng, who happened to follow behind him shortly, had grabbed the handle of his luggage with his quick reflexes. “Let me carry this for you, xiao di~” The older teased, bringing Renjun to a blushing fit.</p><p>Renjun huffed and arranged his white cap on his head, pulling tightly on the strap of his small black backpack on his back. “Gee, thanks.” He grumbled as he stomped down the stairs.</p><p>Sicheng didn’t mind as he followed the other downstairs, smile never leaving his face. His brother just talked to him, it was more than enough already. At least, something was changing, and it was good.</p><p>After Sicheng settled Renjun’s luggage on the compartment at the back of the car, he dropped himself inside the passenger seat of their car, just beside Renjun. Sicheng blinked as he came in with the other’s eyes staring holes into him.</p><p>“Is something on my face-?” Sicheng asks, patting his cheeks with his fingers. He felt nothing out of the blue. Renjun shook his head in response and looked away. Sicheng smiled, shrugging as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Ready to go, kids?” Yixing, from the driver’s seat, glanced at his two sons from their reflection on the rearview mirror. Sicheng smiled and nodded at his father.</p><p>Renjun sighed. His mother apparently did not want to come with them. He then snorted at the thought, but still nonetheless she was still his mother even if she did not believe that Renjun is capable of achieving something. Not to mention that he will surely miss his mother’s pies.</p><p>As the car made its long trip down the city, Yixing turned on the radio to some new trendy song that Renjun somewhat recognizes is from some idol group in one of his two friends’ bickering episode on who was the most handsome and what not. Yixing was glancing at them from time to time, but Sicheng was minding his own business texting someone on his phone while Renjun was glancing at the sceneries they were passing by outside the window. Yixing smiled at that as he stepped on the pedal, prompting the car to go faster and arrive at their destination quicker.</p><p> </p><p>As they arrived at the city, Renjun felt his stomach churn. His white cap was long forgotten, thrown away somewhere on the space between him and Sicheng. Was it nervousness? Excitement? Renjun couldn’t comprehend but all he knows is that his nerves were tingling in the prospect of what would be waiting for him as they got nearer.</p><p>“There’s no turning back.” He thought silently, the car going further into the city and with a turn of the wheels, it broke into a gradually elevating road with trees abundant on the left side and the view of the city growing smaller on his right.</p><p>They were going <em>up</em>, Renjun realized in slight panic as he whipped his head to look at Sicheng who didn’t seem bothered at all.</p><p>“H-Hyung..” He called out meekly, bringing the other’s attention on him.</p><p>Sicheng tilts his head a bit, his brother was talking to him again. “Yes?” He sits up properly, turning off his phone.</p><p>Renjun looked at him with wide eyes. “Why do I feel like there are<em> less and</em> <em>less</em> people around? I never knew the university was located <em>upwards</em>- Heck, I didn’t even know there was a <em>mountainous area</em> within the city-,“ He wheezed out, emphasizing his point by looking outside the window again. So far, he had only counted one vehicle that passed by their own – and it was a small bus.</p><p>Sicheng giggled at that. “I was surprised the first time too, honestly. There are a lot of things you don’t know, country boy~” He teased, surprising himself that he had the audacity to do so when his brother was just only starting to open up to him. Renjun surprised him too though by hitting his shoulder playfully before turning away.</p><p>Sicheng couldn’t get the smile off his face, Yixing smiling at the front too as he witnessed the two’s interaction, finally. His chest was lauding with warmth and affection.</p><p>The city slowly disappeared from Renjun’s sights as lush trees covered the magnificent view, and soon enough, the car stopped in front of huge black steel gates. Renjun felt his stomach churn again. “Well, I can’t go in anymore. We’re here kids.” Yixing announced happily. Sicheng got out. Renjun grabbed his cap and shoved it inside his backpack messily before he followed suit. He hoisted his backpack on his back, wide eyed as he stared at the strong metal bars that separated him from his future.</p><p>“From now onwards, I’ll be a student of this... <em>prestigious</em> university.” He tried to encourage himself. He squints his eyes, vaguely catching the huge letters on the grassy ground around a solid 30 meters walk from the entrance gate that spelled out ‘NCT’ in a bright, almost neon, green color. Beyond the letters, it was wonder. If Renjun had a dream school, this is what Renjun would have visualized it to be.</p><p>“It’s a lot bigger than what I saw on the internet, much more like a <em>palace</em>, and uhm – remoter I guess.” Renjun gulped out loud. He made out the huge rows of glass windows with mullions, draped over the thick concrete with some stone cladding from afar. There were huge pillars and columns, and a whole lot more, Renjun lost count. He heard laughter behind him and saw that Sicheng was putting down their luggage. He huffed and ran towards his own, grabbing the handle from his brother. He narrowed his eyes at the older who had an amused look on his face.</p><p>Yixing beeped at them from the car as they walked towards the gates. “Take care kids! I’ll see you both soon. Oh and Renjun?”</p><p>Renjun looked at his father. “Yup, dad?” He said, popping the ‘p’.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, son.” Yixing flashes him a smile, winking. Renjun smiled back, he wanted to cry but he held back. He watched as his father backed the car and drove away.</p><p>Renjun patted his chest, heart beating excitedly as he followed Sicheng inside the gates that opened for them. Sicheng smiled at the guard who recognized him instantly, the old man nodding in response. Renjun bowed at the guard shortly, running after his brother who was walking ahead with his luggage in tow.</p><p>Renjun looked around in awe, they had passed by the huge letters already and are now making their way to the front of a building with podium and a huge fountain in front. One with a tall sculpture of a fairy like woman with long hair who was wearing an elegant flowing dress. It was sculpted realistically and beautifully with so much details. She was blindfolded, but she seemed like she was dancing on top. “Is that marble-?” He gushed as he ran to the foundation, peeking slightly just to see his reflection on the water staring back at him.</p><p>Sicheng stopped beside him, looking up at the sculpture. “This piece is called <em>Lady in the Mist</em>. You see, this beautiful lady you see right here is said to be the founder of the university. No one knows exactly, but they say if you meet the spirit of this lady dancing around these parts, your dreams will come true.” He shook his head, laughing. “How silly, I mean, legends are for kids.”</p><p>Renjun nodded in agreement, now looking up at the sculpture of the lady. “It’s interesting though.” He murmured.</p><p>“Let’s go, I called in yesterday. I’ll bring you to the director’s office to get your new uniform and class schedule.” Sicheng said and they started walking again. “Since it’s your first day and you came here on such a short notice with a special recommendation- You don’t have to worry about entering your new class right away.” Renjun nodded, he will leave the exploring for later.</p><p>Soon, they reached one of the many wooden doors they had passed by. Sicheng knocked on it. Renjun’s eyes flitted around. The ceiling was vaulted in many fan like, sweeping-looking structures. Renjun didn't know that much about Architecture so he didn't dwell on the idea further. Strange enough, so far he had neither seen any soul of students nor teachers roaming around. “It must be because of the classes.” He murmured again, head snapping when he heard Sicheng sigh beside him.</p><p>Sicheng pulled Renjun into the room he had just knocked on, by his arm gently. The huge office was unexpectedly empty. Sicheng made him settle down on one of the leather couches. Renjun looked genuinely confused.</p><p>“Stay here, okay? I’ll go look for someone.” Before Renjun could even protest, Sicheng had walked out the door already.</p><p>Renjun didn’t say anything else, and instead found himself being struck with awe for the nth time that day. He let his bag drape off from his shoulders to the couch. He stood up and walked around carefully. It was a sophisticated modernly designed space – neutral tones not only adoring the furniture and walls but also the huge desk of the absent Director they should have met earlier, and he wasn’t about to get kicked out immediately for touching something he wasn’t allowed to. There were golden frames of paintings hanged onto the walls, a good contrast to the neutrality of the interiors. What caught his eye the most though was one painting that was placed against the wall on the marble tiles, it seemed fresh.</p><p>He squatted a bit to take a good look, keeping some small distance, to see a beautiful portrait of the sculptured lady from the fountain outside. It was done quite meticulously, resembling great technique. In short, it was perfect from the hair to the facial features. Renjun had nothing else to comment. He hovered his hand over it, the curious side of him dominating as he wanted to see if the pigments were still wet.</p><p>“Move it.” A voice snarled from behind him.</p><p>Renjun yelped in surprise, staggering back a bit that he fell with his back on the floor. He winced in pain as he felt the impact of the hard floors course through him. He opened his eyes to glare at the person in question but only to see the other’s own dark brown orbs glaring into his light ones already, and it was menacing.</p><p>“What the fuck did you think you were doing!?” The other gritted out, eyebrows furrowed. Renjun scrambled and sat up quickly, rubbing his head as he lifted his heavy ass to stand up.</p><p>“What are you talking about? I did nothing-“ Renjun frowned. He did not want to be accused wrongly.</p><p>The guy in front of him scoffed, looking at Renjun from head to toe. Renjun raised an eyebrow as he scanned the other too. The first thing that Renjun noticed was, the guy was taller. Renjun already accepted long ago the fact that he won’t grow any inch taller than he was right now, but he was feeling agitated now that he saw the other. Renjun also took notice that the guy had broad shoulders, another fact Renjun accepted that he won’t grow in, and wide chest. Need to say more? The guy had abundant thick hair and perfectly high nose. He was wearing in what seemed to be the university uniform, sleek black pants paired with white polo shirt and a dark green blazer. The bright letters of NCT were etched on the breast pocket of the blazer.</p><p>Renjun found him handsome, <em>except</em> for his attitude so far.</p><p>Renjun glanced from the glaring boy’s face to what he was holding in his hands. It was a used brush with some hints of yellow paint on the ends of the hairs, and a bottle of yellow acrylic paint. Renjun must have not noticed the other coming in at some point as he was too enthralled with his surroundings.</p><p>“Are you deaf!?” The boy rolled his eyes. Renjun blinked. He must have been distracted again that he had not hear the other say something else. “I said move, you’re in my way.” The boy spat, glare intensifying as the clock dragged on its hands.</p><p>The cogs in Renjun’s brain started working again. “O-Oh-“ He stepped aside to give the other his <em>space</em>. The guy kneeled down in front of the painting and Renjun realized it must be the other’s. He felt sheepish now that he tried to touch it earlier.</p><p>“By the way,” The other stopped, looking up at Renjun with a smirk. “You look good with that yellow paint on your hair, sunshine boy.”</p><p>Renjun gaped stupidly, grabbing his phone from his pocket in a jiffy as he opened the front cam to look at his hair. His eyes widened in horror as yellow smeared the top, yellow overriding his orange ones. It must have been when the other was behind him earlier. Below him, the boy was laughing rowdily, mockingly – his grip on the phone tightened.</p><p>What happened next was a blur.</p><p>Renjun snatched the other’s instrument and exasperatedly swept it across the painting. A long streak of yellow slashed across the lady in the portrait’s face – ruining the once perfect painting it was. The guy looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>“What the fuck!?” The guy stood up, roaring madly, face marring into anger. He harshly plucked his brush back from Renjun’s hand, dipped it in yellow and whisked its hairs on Renjun’s face.</p><p>“What the fuck!?” Renjun yelled back, glaring at the guy who just painted his face with yellow. “Clearly you have anger issues, you bastard!” He cursed loudly.</p><p>The guy felt ridiculed. “Back at you-,“ Renjun grabbed the yellow paint bottle from the floor and poured half of it on the guy’s head – the other’s face morphing into another fleet of shock and then anger. He eyed the satisfied look on Renjun’s face.</p><p>Humiliated, the guy seized the bottle and poured all of its remaining contents on Renjun’s head too.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for disturbing you at a time like this, Mr. Kim.” Sicheng was walking back to the Director’s office with an older blonde man beside him.</p><p>“Oh, no need for one of our star students to apologize to me.” Mr. Kim said, shaking his head. “I was about to head to the Director’s office too. Director Lee is a good old friend of mine. He actually contacted me directly, and bluntly I might say, to take over your brother’s enrollment.” He mused. “That bastard, he must have gone somewhere, again. Always leaving trouble wherever he goes.”</p><p>Sicheng chuckled, opening the door of the office. “After you-“</p><p>“YOU STARTED IT!”</p><p>“NO, YOU DID!”</p><p>Sicheng’s eyes widened. His brother was jabbing his fingers at someone’s chest, on his first day. The younger was drenched with yellow paint, and so was that other person he recognized. His face paled. He almost forgot Mr. Kim, running to his brother’s side in a haste of worry.</p><p>“Injun-“ He called out softly, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his brother’s newfound adversary. “What happened-?”</p><p>“Oh no, oh no-“ Renjun thought loudly as his brother stopped beside him.</p><p>“What a mess. Tsk tsk.” The unfamiliar presence that came behind his brother spoke, giving an icy and sharp stare at his direction. Renjun felt fear struck him for a moment, but then he realized that the stare passed through him and was rather for the guy he was just fighting with.</p><p>“M-Mr. Kim…” The guy stuttered, looking down. Renjun looked at him in bewilderment, where was that feisty guy he fought earlier? The guy looked disoriented now.</p><p>“Jeno.” Mr. Kim spoke, voice booming. “I expected better from a top student like you to do well…,” eyes fluttering over to Renjun for a moment that had the other look down too. “Fortunately, the Director isn’t here. Go back to your room and take a shower, we shall talk later. For now, I’ll have someone clean up this mess you both made.” He walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a clean cloth, tossing it to the Jeno, the guy’s name who now Renjun knew.</p><p>Jeno sighed, catching the cloth in his hands. Instead of cleaning the yellow paint off him, he wrapped it around his painting protectively – to not get any more paint blotches on it. He gave Renjun a side glare. He then passed by Renjun, purposely bumping their shoulders before walking off the room.</p><p>Sicheng shook his head at Jeno’s antics disapprovingly. He took the cloth that Mr. Kim handed to him. “Thank you.” He smiled a bit, turning to Renjun who was looking at Sicheng guiltily for causing trouble already. “Don’t get involved too much with Lee Jeno, okay?” He dabbed it on Renjun’s cheeks. “What happened, Injunnie?”</p><p>“Lee-? Hyung, do you know that prick?” Renjun puffed his cheeks childishly. “But he was the one who started it, hyung – I was only being defensive! He got paint on my hair! See – ” As if to put emphasis, he tugged at some of his paint stricken locks frustratingly.</p><p>Sicheng frowned. “Still, you shouldn’t go around making trouble on your first day.”</p><p>“But – “</p><p>Mr. Kim chuckled as he approached closer, Renjun moving to hide behind Sicheng slightly. Renjun peered at the older man. Mr. Kim was smiling at him, holding out his hand. “Hello there, you must be Renjun.” He said with a gummy smile. “I’m Kim Heechul, deputy director of the Fine Arts department and head of the Fashion Design faculty. I have heard a lot about you from Taeyongie.”</p><p>At the mention of his artist hyung, Renjun stepped out. His eyes widened. Taeyong mentioned him? He blushed at the thought. He then stared down at Heechul’s, Mr. Kim’s, awaiting hand. He bowed politely, looking up at the other. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Kim. I’m Huang Renjun. I would – I mean-!” Heechul’s raised an eyebrow as Renjun gestured to his outstretched hand. “N-Not to be rude, but I just don’t want to get paint on your hands – “ Renjun smiled shyly.</p><p>Heechul retrieved his hand, chuckling. “Silly me, of course. Nice to meet you too, Renjunnie.”</p><p>Sicheng continued dabbing the cloth, on his brother’s hair this time. Renjun almost swatted away his worrywart brother’s hand, not getting used to the older’s care, if it weren’t for Heechul who was watching amusedly.</p><p>Renjun built up the courage to ask. “I-Is Taeyong hyung not here-?” He stuttered.</p><p>Heechul rubbed his temples, moving to sit on the Director’s chair. “Apparently, Director Lee left with Taeyongie. And from the looks of it,” He paused for a while, scanning the documents that was on the table thoroughly. “They went to France, at one of the university’s branches there. They’ll be back next week. In the mean while then, me and your brother will settle on your papers.” He hummed across the room. “Sicheng, would you mind?”</p><p>Sicheng smiled. “Wait a minute, I’ll be right there.” He turned to Renjun, giving him the now half white half yellow cloth. Renjun was disappointed, he had to wait a whole week to see Taeyong again.</p><p>“For now, I sent for someone to accompany you to your new room at the dorms.” Heechul hollered. There was then a knock on the door, his eyes flew over there. “Oh? Look like he’s just in time. Good, come in!” He turned his attention to the papers in hand.</p><p>“Don’t cause more trouble, okay?” Sicheng whispered to Renjun. “I’ll see you at the dorms.” He strode over to take Renjun’s black bag and rummaged inside it, pulling out the cream folder that held documents. He then strode to where Heechul was, attending to business right away as he sat at one of the chairs adjacent to the desk. Renjun was a grown up now, a legal adult, but he can’t help but feel like a baby with his older brother around. He groaned loudly.</p><p>“Huang Renjun.” A deep voice called, and Renjun turned his attention to the door. There stood a new guy who was wearing the very same dark green uniform that Jeno also wore earlier.</p><p>Ironically, it was just like one of those fairy tales. Renjun <em>felt</em> his world slow down.</p><p>The guy was positively as tall as Jeno was. He had a shade of bubblegum pink hair – light, pastel and fluffy looking parted in the middle with a wave. His face was small and perfect with those pinkish tint of lips. Although he was a bit slender than Jeno who was on the muscular side, his shoulders and chest were just as wide. His description naturally fits like those of the trending hashtag boyfriend shots he saw on social media. He could almost imagine the sparkles radiating around the guy with a shimmering and blossoming smile.</p><p>Blood slowly rushed into Renjun’s cheeks, smacking himself internally for blushing like a timid high school girl. “Still, he looks pretty…” Renjun almost choked at his thoughts, not noticing the other had already walked towards him until he smelt the fragrant scent of fresh lemon and grounded raspberry mix hit his nares.</p><p>“How do you do?” Renjun’s knees almost buckled up at the deep profound voice nearing him. “I’m from second year class A, fine arts major, Na Jaemin.” The guy, Jaemin, beamed.</p><p>“Oh – You’re a hyung then?” Renjun blinked, bowing. He was stopped by a strong hand pulling him up, heat spreading through his arm where the other grappled him with.</p><p>“Not quite, Junnie.” Renjun ears melted at the new nickname, not that he minded a pretty handsome guy calling him that. “I’m around your age, I just got advanced pretty quickly.  Also, you can drop the formalities, call me Jaemin.” Renjun looked at Jaemin in the eyes to look for any signs of repugnance. They were just like Jeno’s dark brown ones – but shinier, sincere rather than sparking distaste.</p><p>“Woah – “ Renjun exclaimed, he always had respect for people who were younger than their batches. It was unthinkable and a bit scary, especially when your mentality is going to have to demand more maturity than your age.</p><p>“Also, what are you talking about? We’re going to be in the same classes.” Jaemin smiled, fluttering his long eyelashes.</p><p>Renjun paled visibly  “Come again-? Did I hear that just right?” Jaemin jutted his lower lip forward in a muddled expression, thinking.</p><p>“You didn’t know-?” Jaemin interrogated. Renjun shook his head quickly. “Students who get in on special recommendations advance a year ahead directly-“ Jaemin pointed at Renjun, all smiles. “Like you, Junnie!”</p><p>Renjun almost fainted. Now he had a new problem to face, as if getting in without any skills wasn’t enough.</p><p>“Aigoo~ You look so cute.” Jaemin pinched Renjun’s cheeks. “For our friendship, I’ll give you a present!“ Renjun looked down at the beautiful roses he had not seen before, too distracted, again, by Jaemin’s presence. He leaned his face close and tried to take a whiff at it, but he didn’t smell anything. He dropped the stained cloth he was grasping and gently took the delicate art from Jaemin’s hands and then it hit him. It was not real -  it was hard. “I took inspiration from the lovely <em>Lady in the Mist’s</em> beauty and made it.” Jaemin hovered his hand on his forehead, fingers loose as he closed his eyes in a proud grin, showing off his handsome side features to Renjun.</p><p>“Made? It was made by you?” Renjun gasped. His eyes wavering a bit as he looked at Jaemin who had now opened his eyes, nodding, keeping that bright smile on.</p><p>“That’s right.” Jaemin chuckled, flipping his hair slightly. “I had some plaster of Paris back home, and it would be a waste if it was left to expire on its own powdery form. I’d rather have it whip splashed into a fine piece of art.” Jaemin winked. “Especially for a fine person-” Jaemin’s eyes travelled up to Renjun’s orange locks that were streaked with yellow paint. “You look great in yellow, sunshine.” He locks back into Renjun’s eyes, winking again.</p><p>“Thank you…” He groaned, reeling for the way his heart pounded. Jaemin was soon going to be the death of him, he knows it.</p><p>Now that Renjun knew that the roses were actually hand sculpted, by Jaemin, he examined it closely. It was painted in different shades of red that real red roses do harbor when struck by sunshine, and by doing so the sculpture seemed to sparkle, it seemed to be brought to life – it was just so beautiful. To add up, Jaemin is at the same age as he was, maybe even younger, yet he is so incredible. “Are they really the same age as me?” He can’t help but trace his thoughts back to the portrait he admired earlier, somehow regretting what he had done to it out of spite. Jeno must’ve poured his blood and sweat on it.</p><p>Was he going to meet a lot more amazing students like Jeno and Jaemin?</p><p>Renjun feared for his talentless ass in this place that grew <em>monstrous</em> students brimming with talent. He had only met two, three counting Taeyong, and they already left huge impressions on him.</p><p>“Come, you should get changed or you’ll get sick.” Jaemin took Renjun’s luggage by the handle and rolled it out. Renjun peeped at his brother’s busy figure hesitantly before grabbing his small bag by its straps and following Jaemin into the hallways, matching the taller’s pace.</p><p>“Junnie, I heard you got recommended by Taeyong hyung.” Jaemin hummed, starting up a decent conversation. He sauntered along the tracks he was accustomed to by now, that led to the male dormitory building. Renjun ran to his left, treading with the rhythm of his footsteps. “Am I right? You must be amazing then.”</p><p>Renjun held the sculpture close to his chest in a secured grip, glancing at Jaemin’s way. “I don’t think so…” He whispered shyly.</p><p>Jaemin shook his head, chuckling. “Did you know? Everyone in the department looks up to Taeyong hyung. Even those from the other departments have an eye on him, and so do many personalities and big shots. They say that with one flick of his wrist, millions will be laid down. He’s that precious. People are dying for his works!” He explained excitedly, eyes twinkling. “Fine arts, performance arts, digital arts and designs- He is capable of doing it all. Lucky for us, he is in our department. What can I say? He is a complete package. He is one of those you call geniuses.”</p><p>Renjun kept silent. Taeyong was that amazing and he didn’t know, <em>at all</em>.</p><p>Jaemin continued talking. “So when Taeyong hyung, for the first time ever, handed down a recommendation letter to the Director – imagine the ripple of shockwave it sent throughout the school! Everyone was dying to know who it was that caught his attention!” He peered at Renjun, grinning from ear to ear. “That’s why you are without a doubt, going to be an amazing person!”</p><p>Renjun felt himself getting smaller, this was so wrong in so many levels already. So that was <em>why </em>everyone knew his name. Renjun quietly just hoped that they were all ready to be disappointed if they knew who he was, and what he was sadly not capable of.</p><p>Both walked out of the administration building and were now walking in a smooth foot path leading towards the dorms. It was, like the road outside, elevated quite a bit. The dorm was probably located higher up than the main buildings. How much <em>higher </em>were they going exactly? The whole land was already high enough.</p><p>After around 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at the huge building – it was in a combination of reddish and grey hue that was probably a towering seven or eight stories. Jaemin walked through the pedestrian ramp up to the foyer, Renjun following close enough. The lobby was empty, except for the front desk, which was as grand as the administrative building. It didn’t look like the typical dorm Renjun had imagined, it was like a hotel.</p><p>Renjun noted that he had a lot of things he needed to get used to.</p><p>“Oh-? Jeno yah! Mark!” Jaemin spotted Jeno and his other friend, from the distance as they stepped out of the elevator. Renjun froze at the name that was just mentioned. He saw Jeno come closer with a new face. He did not like that grumpy look on Jeno’s face, epecially the way it hardened as he saw it was Renjun standing beside Jaemin. “Yoww what’s up my friends, get your asses here, quickly!”</p><p>Jeno grunted, ignoring Renjun’s presence completely as he looked at Jaemin with a raised eyebrow. Jeno was all cleaned up, unlike Renjun, and was now wearing a fresh pair of uniform.</p><p>“Yah yah yah, what’s with that grumpy face Lee Jeno. Are you not happy to see me?” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows ridiculously.</p><p>Jeno’s face fell, he smiled. “Silly.” His eyes turned into crescents as he did so, leaving no further comments at Jaemin’s funny expression.</p><p>Jeno should smile more, he didn’t look like a bad egg, Renjun concluded from the side.</p><p>Jaemin linked his arms with Jeno’s and Mark’s without the two’s consent, letting go of Renjun’s luggage gently. “Jeno, Mark, this is Renjun! Renjun, this is Jeno,” Jaemin tugged at Jeno’s arms, but he did not budge. The smile on his face disappeared too. Doesn’t matter, Renjun already knew him. “and this is Mark!” He introduced the other boy.</p><p>Mark, his name, was <em>as tall</em> as Jeno and Jaemin. Renjun thought he had a cute smile. What piqued Renjun’s attention though was that he had a mop of black hair that reached his eyebrows, yellow streaks on them. His uniform was the same but at the same time it didn’t look like the same. His polo shirt’s first three buttons were unbuttoned, and inside was a black shirt – probably. The blazer hung loose on his shoulders. His polo was half tucked on his pants and a silver chain glimmered in a string. Everyone looked artistic so far – even just as far as judging from the hair. Well, probably except for Jeno who had plain black locks.</p><p>“Yo, welcome!” Mark grinned at Renjun toothily. The corners of Renjun’s lips lifted up, Mark’s presence was like a virus. “Mark Lee, second year class A, music major.” And as if Mark read the other’s thoughts, he continued talking. “In this school, everyone has the artistic freedom. Be it, you can dye your hair or lengthen them, have tattoos or have piercings, whatever you want that does not drastically break the rules. That’s what I love about this school, you can be just you and let the creative juices flow.” He looked at the other’s yellow stained hair. “Not bad yourself.” He joked.</p><p>“Ah- this?” Renjun patted his hair and laughed, the <em>source</em> of said predicament snorting at the side.</p><p>Jaemin tugged at Jeno’s arms again as he beamed. “Jenooo yah! He was recommended by your older brother, Taeyong hyung-“</p><p>Jeno shook Jaemin’s hand off, hissing as he looked at Renjun with hard eyes. “Him!?” He scoffed. “You have to be kidding me!” With the gossip going around that his brother, the Lee Taeyong, had handed out a recommendation letter – Jeno had enough of it. Jeno thought gossips were petty, but now that he knew who it actually was, he though otherwise.</p><p>Renjun wanted to punch the other for reacting so violently at the new info, but Jeno was right, who was he kidding also?</p><p>Jaemin pouted cutely. “Yah yah yaaah, do you two know each other huh?” He looked at Jeno then to Renjun, back and forth. Jeno rolled his eyes and walked away. Mark winked at Renjun, “See you around, Renjun!” He followed Jeno afterwards.</p><p>Jaemin gave Renjun a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that. Jeno’s just shy.”</p><p>“Pft, right.” Renjun sniggered.</p><p>Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s luggage handle again as he walked towards the front desk with Renjun. “Jeno is a great friend when you get to know him! Me, Mark and Jeno have known each other for years.” Renjun just hummed in response. Jaemin placed his elbows on the black granite counter, leaning over to peek. “Yoohoo, Henry hyung, new student coming in.” He grinned.</p><p>“Ah- wait a minute.“ Henry ruffled his tousled hair, seemed like he just woke up from a nap. He yawned, stretching his arms as he stood up, looking at Renjun sleepily. “Huang Renjun, right? Right…” He pulled over a drawer and skimmed over the numbers – grabbing a brand new key card. “Everything runs on key card here. Don’t lose it or you’ll have to wait for weeks to get a new one.” Renjun nodded, taking the keycard that was handed to him, bowing gratefully. “Breakfast starts at 6 and ends at exactly 7:30. Dinner starts at 6 also and ends at exactly 8 pm. No more, no less. For lunch…” He gave a paper and some pen to Renjun. “Call in if you’re not gonna eat here, don’t want wasting food now, do we? Please sign here.” He pointed over a line to which Renjun signed swiftly.</p><p>Jaemin’s chin was propped on his arms, looking at Renjun with a smile. Renjun looked at him, Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows. Renjun suppressed a laugh as he turned to Henry because <em>gosh</em>, Jaemin did really look like a handsome fool. “Anything else, hyung-?”</p><p>“Laundry is every three days. Just drop it by the baskets outside your rooms, make sure it doesn’t smell.” Renjun crinkled his nose at that. “If you have any questions or needs, don’t hesitate to contact the dorm.” Henry smiled and sat back down, turning his attention to the computer.</p><p>Renjun looked at Jaemin, blinking. Jaemin just shrugged, pulling away as he was about to grab Renjun’s luggage when Renjun beat him to it.</p><p>“J-Jaemin-“ Renjun squeaked, still not used to calling the other by his name. “I can bring myself to my new room. It’s okay. Thank you for escorting me all the way here.”</p><p>“Do you want me to give you a tour later?” Jaemin asked, grinning, leaning close with his hands inside his pockets. Renjun stepped back a bit, Jaemin was a little too close for his comfort.</p><p>“I- uhm, maybe some other day? I want to rest?” It wasn’t a question, Renjun did want to rest. He had to take a long shower too. Plus, he had yet to meet his other roommates. He wanted to unpack and settle down his things first, and the list goes on.</p><p>Jaemin pulled away, smiling still. “Alright, Junnie. Gonna go catch up with my boys. How about tomorrow morning then? If not morning, we can roam around after lunch or in the afternoon!” Jaemin blabbered on. Renjun sighed, there was no use in arguing with Jaemin. In the first few minutes that Renjun got to know him, he was quite persistent – and an unconsciously narcissistic cutie if he may add.</p><p>“Alright-“ Renjun nodded, smiling. Jaemin pumped his fist in the air, chortling with a soft “Yes!”</p><p>“It’s a date then.” Jaemin winked, waving his hand as he walked out the dorm like a true model. Renjun gaped at his back because Jaemin did not just actually call it a date. Except that he did.</p><p>Renjun grabbed his luggage handle, not even daring to question the nature of the other’s sexuality. He can deal with Jaemin later. Right now, he had a messy hair to clean up. He walked towards the elevators, lucky for him the dorm had one. He had a glimpse of his key card earlier and saw that his new room was at the 6<sup>th</sup> floor, 6<sup>th</sup>! Renjun would die trying to scale up the stairs with his heavy baggage.</p><p>With a soft ding after he pressed the arrow going upwards and waited, he got in. The doors automatically closed behind him, and he looked around. The walls inside were made out of firm mirrors. He can see his reflection in three directions. Now that he had a moment to take a look at his self again, he thought that he looked awful. Jeno did a good number on him. His forehead, the tip of his nose and his bottom right cheeks were of a faint yellow color. The top of his hair had been in most parts, dabbed off the yellow by his brother earlier, and the paint was close to drying up. It was forming into a thick crusty texture. The area around the shoulders of his white shirt were yellowish too, some droplets getting on his denim pants and shoes. He sighed, hearing another soft ding as the elevator dropped him off the sixth floor.</p><p>Renjun walked again, finding himself standing in front of the room that had 601 on it just as he turned around the corner. He placed his key card near the scanner – the little LED light going green briefly as the door unlocked. He poked the door open, peeking inside. “Hello-?” He called, but no one answered.</p><p>It was also empty. His roommates weren’t there. He pushed the door open and got inside, tugging at his luggage, closing the door behind him. He stood by the entrance awkwardly, taking in the new setting.</p><p>First of all, the room was <em>long</em>. As he entered, he saw that left and right were all desks in an interconnected row good for three each side, equally with a row of cabinets above them. He blinked, he noticed there was a huge TV to the left wall in between the space of the desks and the cabinets. He walked further a bit inside and also took notice of the bright green curtains that one could pull and close off, separating the foyer of desks and entrance from the sleeping quarters completely. He counted, there were six beds, which meant that he was having five new roommates. It was a lot for a room, yet again, the room was long and spacious.</p><p>Just like the desks, each side had a row of three beds. For each bed, there was an overhead cabinet. Renjun stepped on an unoccupied bed and opened one, it was enough space for hanging clothes. “Wow, fancy.” He smiled, closing its door and going down. He kicked something and looked below the beds to see another set of cabinets. It was large enough to fit his luggage in a supine position, deep enough to put in his shoes too. He looked around, four out of six beds were occupied, he swore he some awfully familiar stuffs but he shrugged it off, he was just tired.</p><p>He placed his luggage beside the bed at the middle of the left row, silently claiming it. He walked further and reached the sliding doors – he pushed it open and was met with a huge bathroom. There were two sinks, and two compartments – one for shower and one for the water closet. He removed his dirty shoes and socks, walking inside barefooted. He trudged towards the end, unfastened the lock to slid a window open. Beneath the building was a view of another footpath, across it was a basketball court, a volleyball court and a track and field oval, and then beyond were rows of trees, the skyline of the city he had vaguely made out from afar. He smiled at the soft cold breeze that whizzed by him.</p><p>
  <em>Clank.</em>
</p><p>Renjun blinked. He hears some murmurs behind him, his roommates must’ve been back. He swiftly closed the sliding window and walked back to the sleeping area. He set his foot on the cold tile and peered.</p><p>“Hello-?”</p><p><em>“Boo!”</em> Two people jumped down from the beds hidden by the bathroom walls, landing in front of him with huge grins on their face.</p><p>“Ahhhk-!” Renjun cried at the shocker, staggering back a bit. He held on to the sliding doors that rendered him to regain his balance before he could skid his butt back inside the bathroom. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at the culprits.</p><p>Renjun wheezed.</p><p>“Chenle!? Hyuck!? What the hell are you both doing here!?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Terminologies:</p><p>*<em>Mullions</em> - a vertical bar between the panes of glass in a window, typically found in Perpendicular Gothic styles of Architecture.</p><p>*<em>Cladding</em> - by definition, it is the application of one material over another to provide a skin or layer. Design wise, it is to bring  out more textures and used to improve aesthetics but functionally, it is sort of used as a layer of insulation.</p><p>*<em>Plaster of Paris</em> - it is a soft mixture of lime with sand or cement and water for spreading on walls, ceilings, or other structures to form a smooth hard surface when dried. It is also used in sculpting, a powder that you have to mix with water on a certain ratio to reach a certain texture. Heads up, when you buy this - it actually has an expiration date so you have to buy just the right amount (which you will use).</p><p>I will also update "Untamed Hearts" soon - chapter 2 of it is almost ready.</p><p>Are you new to my works? Well, do check out my other series, "Seasons", which is gonna be a collection of one-shots. Do check out my Jaeyong stand alone fic too, "Untamed Hearts". unu</p><p>Stay safe, stay indoors this Quarantine period guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 002</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renjun's first day in class</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short update for now, i've been working on other things so yeah. Thank you to those who supported this, lovelots. Stay safe people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun tapped his sock covered foot on the tiles beneath him, arms crossed – glaring. Chenle and Donghyuck were on their knees, head down and arms raised up. Renjun had not anticipated this from happening. His two <em>idiotic </em>friends were here, in his room, and they were going to be his roommates!?</p><p>Was he the only one who didn’t know?</p><p>He groaned loudly in frustration. Hyuck and Chenle looked up at him, smiling so sheepishly that Renjun had to urge to grab any nearby object to wipe it off their faces.</p><p>“Since when-?” He sighed, eventually sitting down on the empty space of the bed beside him. Now that he thought about it, no wonder the bags looked <em>awfully familiar</em>. He had seen it almost every day.</p><p>From no one other else than his stupid friends of course.</p><p>Hyuck and Chenle pulled up, rubbing their knees as they slid to Renjun’s sides – Hyuck to his left and Chenle to his right.</p><p>“Since you announced to us your <em>self-destructive</em> and <em>impulsive</em> plans-?” Hyuck cackled, wrapping around Renjun’s lithe shoulders. Renjun gave him a look. “Oh come on! We apologized already-,“ He pouts.</p><p>Renjun snorts at that.</p><p>“Err,” Chenle scratches his head. “It was never our intention to lie, we actually talked it over several times without you. You know, we don’t want to drag you down with the info knowing your tendency to think insecurely about-“</p><p>”Quick question!” Hyuck interrupts, pulling at one of Renjun’s stray <em>yellow </em>colored locks. “Why is your hair sunshine yellow-“</p><p>“So you both think I’m a bad friend?” Renjun frowns, continuing the conversation from before that Hyuck just deliberately tried to walk past around - in short, avoiding. “That I won’t support you two just because I am an insecure piece of-“</p><p>“No!” Hyuck groans, pulling at Renjun’s cheeks and pulling it up so that the boy’s frown would squish into a smile. “We simply thought about your feelings, Injun! It was my idea though, not Chenle – so the credit is mine.” He grins not long after.</p><p>Chenle rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Awe.” Renjun sighs – he pats on his cheeks as he then coos at Hyuck, smiling. “Thank you, Hyuck.”</p><p>Donghyuck grins. “Awe, it was nothing.“ He waves his hand down. “Phooee, no problem- OW!”</p><p>Renjun scoffs, rubbing his knuckles that he just hit Hyuck’s arm with. “You think I would thank you!? Think again!” He grabs Donhyuck’s collars – the other squeaking in surprise. “I’m gonna strangle you, Hyuck-! Le, don’t stop me!”</p><p>“I’m totally not stopping you.”</p><p>“AHHHH!”</p><p>“How <em>noisy.</em>” The three freeze, eyes darting towards the now open front door. Sicheng steps inside, uninvited, smiling at the familiar mop of trio he always sees back home. “Hey-“</p><p>“Quick, huddle!” Hyuck squeaks again, cutting Sicheng off completely as he pulls the other two over to form a close circle with their arms on each other’s shoulders. Their sweaty foreheads were stuck together. “Why is Sicheng hyung here? Care to explain, Injun?” He squints his eyes at the younger brother of the person in question.</p><p>“Uhm," Renjun bites his lower lip. "He’s giving me my uniform and schedule-?"</p><p>Sicheng looks at them weirdly.</p><p>“Since when were you two on <em>civil </em>terms?” Chenle whispers hurriedly, looking at Renjun as if he grew two heads.</p><p>Renjun’s eyes go wide, “Oh.”, he <em>almost </em>forgot about that.</p><p>He and Sicheng shouldn't be acting so friendly with each other.</p><p>“See-“ Hyuck whispers back, retrieving one of his arms to make spinning motions with his index finger. “He got you wrapped around his finger, Injun! Get your senses right! He’s enemy.” He moves closer, eyes wavering as he mouths the next words slowly. “He hangs out with hot guys.”</p><p>Renjun and Chenle groan, both making a move to pull away when Hyuck grabs the back of their heads with his hands and press their heads back in a huddle.</p><p>“Is this what it is all about?” Renjun gives Hyuck a stinky eye. “Hot guys, really?”</p><p>“Uhm, kids?” Sicheng calls, wide-eyed, approaching them leisurely. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>“Well excuse me, nerds!” Hyuck bats his long eyelashes at them, continuing to ignore Sicheng. “We’re going to be in college and you, my friends, need to get laid. We can’t do that with Sicheng hyung over there being an- ugh I hate to admit it, but being an <em>eye candy</em>. I mean where did your eyeballs go the last time we went to that chic cafe, people! He was surrounded-!!!”</p><p>Chenle rolls his eyes for the 2<sup>nd</sup> time.</p><p>“We’re here to <em>study</em>, Hyuck.”</p><p>“But still, you just heard it! He called us kids, KIDS.” Hyuck frowns, moving his eyes back and forth between Renjun’s and Chenle’s, which may or may not be judging him discreetly. “Aish, this is why you two nerds only attract flies!” He derides, face looking smug. “College is the right time to get your asses-“</p><p>“I just want my uniform and schedule, Hyuck.” Renjun grumbles, not wanting to hear any lewd thoughts further from Hyuck's blaring mouth.</p><p>Chenle glares at Hyuck. “Why are we still huddling? We're gonna end up smelling like you, Hyuck." He crinkles his nose. "It’s nasty, and uhk- Renjun, the yellow streaks on your hair- What the heck-! I-Is this <em>paint</em>!?” Chenle starts to whine annoyingly, trying to shake Hyuck’s heavy hand off his head. “It’s getting on my hair, Hyuck get your dirty hand off us!”</p><p>“Okay, okay- meeting adjourned. Disperse!” Donghyuck stretches his arms upward as they break free from their positions, he leans an arm on the bed frame casually - yellow paint <em>casually </em>dripping off one block of his hair. “Act natural.” He whispers using the side of his mouth. "Oh-!" He feigns surprise, hands on his chest as his eyes <em>spontaneously </em>lands on Sicheng's form. "Renjunnie's hyung, you're here!"</p><p>Renjun stands up and ignores Hyuck. Chenle does the same, going over to his bed of preference and unpacking his things - more specifically rummaging for a towel and racing towards the bathroom, pushing Hyuck off balance on the way.</p><p>Sicheng smiles at Hyuck, who smiles back awkwardly and laughs nervously as he props his arms back on the bed frame - corner of his lips twitching, then at Renjun. “Here you go, little brother.” Sicheng chimes, handing Renjun a medium sized paper bag. “2 sets of uniform and schedule, all in order and good to go.”</p><p>“Thanks…” Renjun mumbles softly but loud enough for Sicheng to hear, the taller’s face brightening up at the response.</p><p>“Do you want me to give you a tour around-“</p><p>“See you tomorrow-“ Renjun speeds past the small passageway and swiftly pushes Sicheng back by his shoulders until he was out of the door. “Take care, bye!”</p><p>Renjun slams the door in his face.</p><p>"<em>Injun, did you see that! I was natural, wasn't I?" </em>Hyuck screams from the inside.</p><p>"<em>Hyuck.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes, Injunnie?"</em></p><p>"<em>Shut up.</em>"</p><p>Sicheng’s smile didn’t fade as he listened to the familiar chorus of bickers from outside, all because he was tremendously excited of the prospect that he was going to see his little brother <em>tomorrow.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see...” Renjun stares at the paper in his hand - his new class schedule was staring back at him in silence.</p><p>The elevator gradually stopped with a soft <em>‘ding’, </em>and the doors automatically slide open.</p><p>Renjun came face to face with Jeno.</p><p>Their eyes locked, neither moved.</p><p>“Oh-“ Jaemin’s head poke out from Jeno’s wide back. His face lights up at the sight of Renjun inside the elevator. “Junnieeee!” He waves enthusiastically, looking at Jeno up and down with a small pout. The boy seemed like solid rock at the moment, unwilling to move. “Yah, Lee Jeno, what are you doing? Move your heavy ass already.” He slaps Jeno’s ass playfully with a loud smack.</p><p>Renjun turned around, biting his lower lip as he groaned.</p><p>Why did he have to see Jeno and Jaemin <em>first thing</em> in the morning?</p><p>Jeno scoffs, and with a small ‘<em>tch’</em> he let himself be pushed inside the wide elevator – slightly squished to the mirror wall as Jaemin budged himself in between Jeno and Renjun. The doors closed not long after, the machine taking them down to the ground floor.</p><p>Renjun shuts his eyes, slanting to face the mirror diagonally – <em>away</em> from Jaemin’s prying eyes.</p><p>There was so much space in the elevator, so why were they cramped at the back, <em>side by side</em> each other?</p><p>“Junnieee? Hellooo?” Jaemin waved his hand in front of Renjun’s face enthusiastically. “Good morning!”</p><p>Renjun opened his left eye, glancing at Jaemin’s handsome smiling face – blushing slightly, nodding in response. “G-Good morning Jaemin.”</p><p>Jaemin flashes him another dose of his bright smile. “Do you wanna go to class together?”</p><p>Renjun squeezed the paper in his hand. Damn, he almost forgot that they were going to be classmates. “I-“</p><p>He doesn’t even know why he’s acting like some shy school girl in front of the two. This was not like him, <em>at all</em>. But as he glances over to Jeno’s serious face, which wasn’t even facing them for the record, he knew why he was nervous.</p><p>“I don’t think it would be good-“</p><p>“Ahk-!”</p><p>Jeno pushed Jaemin away from his side as the elevator opened to the sight of the lobby. He walked out briskly – leaving his friend behind.</p><p>“Oh-“ Jaemin let out softly, hands finding themselves on the metal railings on both sides of Renjun – efficiently trapping the smaller boy between the walls and his tall frame.</p><p>Renjun wheezes, looking up at Jaemin with wide eyes – the other was looking at him the same. He knew that if he looked at his reflection in the mirror he would be as red as a tomato by now. He could smell the fresh lemon scent he picked up from Jaemin yesterday, but now it was quite intoxicating – with the way the other was in close proximity.</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes were unreadable – almost intense.</p><p>“J-Jaem?” Renjun squeaks out, glancing at the lobby beyond the still opened doors then back to Jaemin who wasn’t making a move yet.</p><p>Jaemin cleared his throat, averting his eyesight as he pulled away. He fixed his shirt’s collar. Renjun regained his stance also, glancing at Jaemin time to time.</p><p>Jaemin turned to him, the tension gone in his face as the bright curl on his lips returned. “Sorry about Jeno, like I said yesterday, he’s just shy.” He winked. “Shall we?” He gestures his hands for Renjun to go ahead first.</p><p>Renjun nodded slowly, pulling on the straps of his backpack that slung on his shoulders loosely before walking outside. Jaemin followed behind him.</p><p>Jeno was at the entrance, waiting for Jaemin. He scoffed again when he caught sight of Renjun again, turning away.</p><p>Renjun rolled his eyes at that.</p><p>Jaemin throws his left arm on to Jeno’s wide shoulders and then his right on to Renjun’s narrow ones, laughing at the stark contrast. “Wow Junnie, you’re small – almost like a girl, but, I don’t mind.”</p><p>Renjun holds back the urge to smack Jaemin as he was a new student.</p><p>Jeno eyes Renjun from the corner of his eyes. “Your mouth stinks, Jaem.” He lets out before he can stop himself from doing so, and no, he wasn’t defending Renjun at all.</p><p>He hates the other after all.</p><p>Renjun’s hand flies up to his mouth though – stifling a giggle.</p><p>“Aishh, what are you talking about Lee Jeno.” Jaemin withdraws his arms, facing Jeno as he tries to explain himself. “Stop embarrassing me. I woke up at exactly 5 am to enter the bathroom and got out at 6, my breath <em>definitely </em>doesn’t stink.”</p><p>Jeno stops a smile from coming out this time as he utters the next words with a straight face. “I don’t want to know what you did in the bathroom to be there for an hour.”</p><p>“Pft-“ Renjun covers his mouth more, muffling his short giggles.</p><p>Jaemin slaps Jeno’s arm, straight face not faltering a bit. “Aigoo, look at what this dork is saying. Stop looking like that, old man.” He turns to Renjun – the boy stopped giggling, biting his lower lip as he looks away. The slight tilt in the corner of his mouth gave him away though. “As much as I’d like to explain myself-,” He points at his <em>expensive </em>silver watch. “Let’s go or we’ll be late.”</p><p>Then he started dragging both to the direction of their first period.</p><p>“And whose fault is it?” Jeno retorts, rolling his eyes as he gets dragged.</p><p>Jaemin can be annoyingly dense at times, at least it was one thing that Jeno and Renjun silently agreed on.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he the new kid-?”</p><p>“The one that <em>Lee Taeyong </em>recommended?”</p><p>“Why is he coming in with <em>Lee Jeno </em>and <em>Na Jaemin</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Shhh,</em> <em>he might hear you!”</em></p><p>Too late.</p><p>Renjun wasn’t dumb, he could practically hear the hushed whispers – he was typically the man of the hour. Not to mention, he can also absolutely, super duper, feel all the eyes on him as he stepped on to his new classroom.</p><p>He broke eye contact with everyone, eyes finding themselves fixated on the marble floors. <em>Dang,</em> even the extravagance of the floors looked like it was mocking him. He heaved a sigh, shutting his eyes tightly and calming himself down.</p><p>“You can do this Renjun.” He encourages in a soft murmur to no one but himself.</p><p>Renjun forces his head back up and puts on a soft smile. Some of his new classmates looked away, some narrowing their eyes in scrutiny whiles some actually minded their own businesses – he was thankful for that part. His eyes roamed around, the classroom he had stepped foot onto was not your typical read and write learning based classroom with desks, seats and white board.</p><p>It was an <em>art room</em>.</p><p>“Amazing, so this is what it looks like…” Renjun mumbled softly. From the door where he was standing, he took into account that the almost empty space as he entered the room was huge – there alone in the middle was a single chair and on top were several objects. They were solid shapes – a circle, a square and a cone.</p><p>He peered at the wall that separated the hallways and the room, there was a table – for the professor, and a movable white board. The other half of the room, surrounding the center space, were filled with 2 layers of wood forming a u-like shaped stand wherein perched among where rows of easels and seats. Some of the students whom, as Renjun noticed earlier, were actually minding their own businesses were seated on those seats.</p><p>He glanced down at his schedule, <em>Drawing II</em>.</p><p>Renjun wasn’t even sure if he’ll survive the day unscathed.</p><p>He caught Jeno sitting down at a seat by the upper center stand – the glow of abundant natural light from the windows behind him streamed on his back. Renjun realized, it was the <em>greatest </em>spot in the room.</p><p>It was also the spot that others not dared approached. A spot reserved for the best of the best – ones like Jeno and Jaemin who Renjun had just noticed sat down below in front of Jeno too happily. Jaemin waves at him, patting the empty space beside him.</p><p>Renjun shook his head almost immediately, Jaemin shrugged. The handsome guy turned to Jeno and started bothering him instead.</p><p>They were early, no signs of the professor yet.</p><p>The hallways were buzzing with the noises of students, and so is their classroom, a great contrast to the eerily empty school he had walked into yesterday. Yet even though there were people now, Renjun had <em>no </em>idea how to make friends with his fiery reputation that skyrocketed before he can even introduce himself to someone.</p><p>“Hi there!” A new voice chimed from behind him. Renjun turns around to meet a person who looked like the last person who would talk to him right now.</p><p>One, he was tall, taller than Renjun – a detail he’d never pass by. Two, he had black hair. Not that hair mattered right now but with the way it waved around his face, he looked elegant. Three, he had a cute smile.</p><p>“Yo, Prince Eric!” Jaemin called from his seat, the new guy laughed – raising a hand to wave back.</p><p>“Yo, wassup Jaem.” He then looked down to Renjun. Renjun flinched a bit at the newfound attention. “You must be Huang Renjun, right?” He had grinned, putting his hand out for Renjun to shake. “My name is Wong Kun Hang, you can call me Hendery.”</p><p>Renjun took the other’s hand, smiling back unsurely as he shook them. The guy was nice so far. “No need to introduce myself, I guess.” He mused.</p><p>Hendery laughed loudly at that. “Forgive me, I wasn’t too nosy about the new kid but you seem to be the talk of the town – I memorized your name on a whim.” He shrugged, looking over Renjun’s shoulder to scan the empty seats. “Wanna take a seat with me?”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>Hendery laughed again, liking the new kid. He walked over to the side stands and sat on one of the empty seats on the upper row. Renjun sat beside him, putting his bag down on the wooden surface beneath him.</p><p>“So,” Hendery moves the easel in front of him to the side slightly to unblock his view of the center space, propping his elbows on his thighs after doing so. He faced Renjun. “Never mind the fact that you are infamous right now for getting involved with Taeyong hyung, but you just came in with Jeno and Jaemin.” He points out, grinning. “Well, that’s <em>something</em>.”</p><p>Renjun cocked his head to the side. “What’s special about them?” He didn’t have to ask though, somehow he already knew the answer.</p><p>“Jaemin Na.” Hendery looks over to Jaemin, Renjun following suit. Jaemin was surrounded not only by his classmates but also some students from other classes, boys and girls alike. He was chirping away happily – entertaining almost everyone in the vicinity. “Rumor has it, he first got into school through connections.”</p><p>Renjun perked up at that info. “Connections?”</p><p>Hendery nods. “As you can see, you can’t get into this school easily. Many of the students here got in through connections, rich heirs and heiresses or celebrity friends, nothing new actually.”</p><p>Renjun nodded in a daze. “I see…”</p><p>“The point is, Jaemin was thought to be just like everyone else, nothing special until he proved that he wasn’t – “ Hendery grinned. “In his first few months, he got qualified for an international competition at <em>Luxembourg </em>with his pretty neat skills in sculpting and won himself not only 2<sup>nd</sup> place for the student category but also a seat to advance in his classes.” He sniggered. “Not to mention with those looks?” Hendery made a slashing motion on his neck with his hand. “Game over.”</p><p>Renjun chuckled at that. He reached for his bag and pulled out his water bottle to take a sip. He was feeling thirsty all of a sudden.</p><p>Hendery pointed his chin towards Jeno this time. Jeno was, just like Jaemin, surrounded – he was talking for once, albeit subtly. “Lee Jeno, <em>son</em> of the Fine Arts director – Mr. Lee Donghae and younger brother of our resident genius, Lee Taeyong.”</p><p>Renjun choked – almost spitting the water on Hendery’s face. “W-What!? Seriously!?” He gawked. Now that he thought about it, he tried to remember the conversation Jaemin and Jeno had yesterday.</p><p>He can almost hear Jaemin’s irritatingly loud voice.</p><p>
  <em>“Jenooo yah! He was recommended by your older brother, Taeyong hyung-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Him!?” Jeno had scoffed in disbelief. “You have to be kidding me!”</em>
</p><p>Renjun felt the hairs on his skin stand, it was all too good to be true. Never mind the director, Lee Jeno and Lee Taeyong? <em>Brothers</em>? No matter how hard he tried, from personality down to attitude, he couldn’t connect the puzzle pieces together.</p><p>No way, they were too <em>different.</em></p><p>Hendery continued. “No one knows how deep Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship goes but – Jeno just like Jaem, aced his first few months and earned himself the advancement of classes.” He looked at Renjun who’s eyes were on Jeno’s form. “He’s pretty famous in the local art scene. His paintings are out of this world.”</p><p>Renjun looked down, Hendery patted his back.</p><p>“Those two are handsome and have the highest grades in our year. No doubt, you’re going to be amazing.” Hendery turned his attention to their professor who just entered the room – everyone scrambling to their seats, the other students not from their class going out the room in a jiffy.</p><p>Renjun emitted a long and deep sigh, if only Hendery knew.</p><p>The school bell rang.</p><p><em>If</em> only he knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, since it’s your first day of class with me for the new semester – we’ll take it easy.” Their pretty gorgeous professor, Mrs. Bae, hummed – pushing the rim of her glasses upward as she took out the class list. “For this semester, I’ll be dividing the class into groups of four. For the final grade, the scores of each member in every group will be totaled and averaged.”</p><p>The room bursts into a group of collective gasps. “Now, now, class!” Mrs. Bae slammed her hand down on the table, the room silencing quickly.</p><p>“As I was saying, with the groupings I hope that you will all get to know each other more and that you will all learn the value of teamwork.” Her eyes raked over the room, stopping lastly on Renjun – glinting. “As I call out your names, please proceed to sit alongside with your new group mates.”</p><p>Hendery nudged Renjun’s side. “I hope we get called out to be in the same group.” He whispers, grinning.</p><p>Renjun forced a smile on. He was nervous enough already, the announcement adding to the list of things he had to worry about.</p><p>Why was he in this school again?</p><p>“For group A – Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang and…” Hendery pumped his fist beside him, other students holding on to their seats. Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin together was a given already. But this? Getting teamed up with Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin is going to be a big deal – a free ride to the<em> top</em> of the food chain in the class. “…Huang Renjun.”</p><p>Renjun then knew, he was most certainly fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Today we’ll go back and rekindle the basics.” Mrs. Bae walked towards the center where the lone seat with shapes where. “To see if you have all not lost your touch just because of the summer break.”</p><p>Hendery groaned from behind Renjun. “Again?”</p><p>Jaemin, who Renjun sat beside with, laughed and turned to Hendery who was sitting beside Jeno on the upper row behind them. “Do your best, do not let us three down!” Jaemin cheered, Hendery groaning again. He turned to Renjun and winked.</p><p>Renjun’s smile faltered. Everyone began pulling out their cases filled with pens and pencils – the essentials. He bit his lower lip and looked around the room.</p><p>He had nothing but a single note taking booklet and a black ballpen on him right now – it was his first day and he did not expect this at all. Renjun turned around, maybe he could borrow from Hendery?</p><p>He locks eyes with Jeno.</p><p>“Ah- haha..” He laughs nervously. Jeno raised an eyebrow at him. Renjun slowly turned to the front – he cannot show his embarrassing plight, not especially to Jeno. He shuts his eyes, sighing deeply for the nth time that day. “Aish- should I make an excuse?” He murmurs to his self, shaking his head. “What excuse should I make-“</p><p>Renjun feels a poke to his side. He opens his eyes and turned to the source. Jaemin was smiling at him, holding out a hand. He looked down and sees a strand of blue coated pencil being offered to him. He looks up again, Jaemin nods.</p><p>Jaemin must be a heaven sent <em>angel.</em></p><p>“Thank you…” Renjun whispers softly, taking the pencil – fingers brushing lightly against each other before he turned back to the front, unaware of Jeno’s prying eyes on their little interaction.</p><p>“Anytime Junnie.” Jaemin grinned, turning to the front too.</p><p>“Please pass around the A3 sheets of paper.” Mrs. Bae ordered, handing each side a third of the stack of white in her arms before handing a third also to the center.</p><p>“Here you go!” Jaemin gives one sheet to Renjun before getting one for himself then shoving it to the back rows.</p><p>Renjun smiles widely, taking the sheet carefully as to not leave any cripples – but, <em>what now? </em></p><p>He looks around again. Some of his classmates are taking the thick slab of wood perched on the easel and displaced the easel to the wide area behind the door – leaving the wood behind, their sheets of paper on top of them. Some actually made use of the easel – adjusting it to their liking before perching the wood back and sticking their papers on it securely with masking tape they had in their bags.</p><p>Everyone was scattered, finding the best available positions they can get – some were now on the floor and some sitting on the stands.</p><p>Renjun looked towards Jaemin, he had discarded the easel and was now sitting on his chair with the slab of wood on his lap and his sheet of paper on top. He peeked behind him and saw that Jeno and Hendery had done the same.</p><p>He moves the slab of wood from his easel down on the stands beside his feet – it was surprisingly light. He placed his paper on top of it.</p><p>He grabbed his easel – well it was heavy, wait, no. Was it getting <em>light?</em></p><p>Renjun blinked, Jaemin had taken the easel from him.</p><p>Jaemin flashes a smile, and before Renjun can protest he had gone and carried the easel to the storage space.</p><p>“How bold.” Some girl, long blonde haired, spoke quite loudly on her seat, looking at Renjun with distaste. “To have a very special recommendation and joining the elite class, he thinks he can come in and snatch Jaemin off his feet? I can see right through him.”</p><p>“Yeri, stop it – he can hear you.” The girl beside her whispered, eyeing Renjun. But Renjun can still hear it just fine, they were talking loudly on purpose – so that for some reason Renjun can know they were talking about him.</p><p>Yeri snorted, rolling her eyes at him before turning to her easel.</p><p>Renjun sighed, dragging his feet back to his seat. He had too much on his plate – he didn’t want any cliché high school drama to ensue now because for starters, they are in college. Besides, Jaemin was just being kind, he had no motives or whatsoever. He rolled his eyes, he made a mental note to tell Hyuck and Chenle about this girl named <em>Yeri </em>as he had heard so.</p><p>Hyuck can handle her alright.</p><p>More importantly, what was that about an <em>elite </em>class?</p><p>Jaemin sauntered back to his seat beside Renjun, smile never leaving his face.</p><p>“Alright, everyone kindly settle down now.” Mrs. Bae glanced at her watch before looking at everyone in the class. “I’ll give you all thirty minutes to sketch the objects before you, it’s more than enough time. Remember, only pencils and erasers are allowed. Time starts now.”</p><p>Renjun gulped. “Thirty minutes!?” He thought frantically, eyes once again darting around. He stopped, everyone else was looking at their little group – but obviously, it was on him. Were they testing him? Did they want to see his abilities?</p><p>Because at this rate, Renjun thought it was nonexistent.</p><p>“Junniee, do your best!” Jaemin chirped from beside him, unaffected by the stares their group was getting.</p><p>Renjun peered at the other boy, Jaemin was starting to outline the shape of the objects. He peeked behind and sees Jeno and Hendery also unaffected as they started to sketch. Renjun snapped out of it, he grabbed the pencil on top of his bag, clasping it tightly.</p><p>By this time, everyone but him had started drawing on their sheets of white.</p><p>Renjun looked at his blank sheet – he needed to focus. “But what should I do? I only know how to draw stickman-?” Lost in thought, he brings up the pencil – the sharp round graphite tip nearing the paper. His fingers were suddenly shaking, very bad, vision blurring a bit.</p><p>He didn’t know where to start.</p><p>Renjun presses the tip. “Ah-“ It split, the cracking sound ringing loudly throughout the room. Everyone else stopped, it had brought their attention on him once again. He had pressed the pencil too hard, a dark blotch was pointedly etched on his paper - too obvious for anyone close to see. "H-How embarrassing…” He thinks - cheeks starting to heat up, fingers shaking visibly.</p><p>Jaemin stopped for a bit and turned to Renjun, reaching over to put his hand on Renjun’s shaking ones. He clasped it gently. “Don’t be nervous, Junnie.” Renjun bit his lower lip.</p><p>Jaemin turns over Renjun’s hand and grabs something from his bag. He places a silver metal sharpener and a spare eraser onto the other’s palms. “Don’t worry, you can sharpen your pencil once again. Lucky for you, I have a spare eraser.” He chuckles.</p><p>A small tint of pink makes its way on Renjun’s cheeks – his heart fluttered at the thoughtfulness of the other. He smiles. “Thank you, Jaemin ah.”</p><p>Yup, Jaemin must be his guardian angel.</p><p>“Yah, Jaem.” Both snapped their heads towards Jeno who was frowning. “Don’t disturb him.” Renjun frowned back, staring into Jeno’s intense glare. “I’m warning you, don’t do anything that will pull our grades down, or better yet, don’t drag me down.”</p><p>If Jaemin was his guardian angel, then Jeno was the complete opposite.</p><p>Renjun narrowed his eyes, turning to his paper. “I’m sorry…” He mumbles apologetically.</p><p>He was being sincere this time though, he felt sorry that the three were grouped with someone like him.</p><p>“If you’re really sorry then less talking and start working.” Jeno muttered lowly from behind, Renjun didn’t bother to face him. He was embarrassed enough.</p><p>Other than being embarrassed, he feared that if he sees Jeno’s look on his face he might stab him with the pencil.</p><p>Renjun puts the eraser aside, sticking his pencil in the smaller hole of the metal sharpener. He puffs his cheeks a bit – twisting the pencil to sharpen its tip. “To hell with Jeno!” He curses in his thoughts. “Now I don’t feel sorry for ruining his painting! Can’t he encourage me like any other normal person? He could’ve said things in a nicer way!” He pulls out the pencil, eyes narrowing at the newly sharpened tip.</p><p>He groaned inwardly.</p><p>Renjun darted his eyes around for the third time, trying to get a good look at whatever paper he can set his eyes on. He observes how the others drew the objects swiftly – hands light and feathery. “Everyone’s hands are so nimble…” He thought, eyes darting to his left, opposite from Jaemin who was on his right. “So you get the overall shape…” He murmurs to his self, noting how the girl beside him was getting the overall shape of the objects from her perspective.</p><p>What was it called again? Outlining?</p><p>His eyes moved further to his left. His classmate who sat there seemed like he was done outlining. He was now holding his pencil side ward, moving it in a one-way direction. “Then you shade…?” He mumbles, turning to his own paper in thought.</p><p>“I’ll get rid of this blotch first…” Renjun grimaced. The blotch seemed to get bigger while he was out spying for his practically ruined college life. He grabbed the eraser Jaemin gave him - getting rid of his mistake earlier, hands moving lightly.</p><p>He didn’t want to turn in a ripped paper, nope.</p><p>Renjun hears a clank somewhere to his side, he turns his head and sees that Jaemin was almost done. Jeno stood up, he snaps his head towards the guy. Jeno placed his drawing instruments down and stretched his arms.</p><p>“Oh, Jeno? You’re done?” Mrs. Bae smiled from her table, Jeno nodded silently – cleaning up. Renjun’s eyes widened.</p><p>By now, ten minutes might have kicked in and Jaemin was almost done and Jeno was done, whilst his paper was <em>blank</em>.</p><p>Another clank and Jaemin stands up, he was also done – Renjun’s eyes followed his figure as he placed his wooden board with his work down, smiling as he packed his drawing instruments too. Jaemin turned to Jeno to say something, Renjun shifted his gaze back to his paper.</p><p>No good, his fingers were still shaking badly.</p><p>“Junnie?” Jaemin called, pulling his seat to sit closer to Renjun. “You haven’t started?”</p><p>Renjun paled. Jeno stopped and turned towards him – walking closer. Renjun bit his lower lip, Jeno’s face was peering over his shoulder. It was too close for comfort. He sweats a bit, biting at the round end of his new pencil in anxiety, that thing wasn't even his in the first place. He can smell Jeno's delicadent scent of chocolate and sweet apples - that if combined together bursts forth the feeling of autumn days.</p><p>It was bad, so so bad.</p><p>Jeno pulled away quickly, eyeing Renjun weirdly. Renjun smiles bashfully, hiding his shaking hand by placing another hand on top of it. “I already warned you.” Jeno hissed, frowning. He turns away to his seat.</p><p>“I’M DONE!!” Hendery declared as he stood up behind Renjun, grinning proudly. The outburst made other students look on their way.</p><p>“No one asked, Prince Eric!” A guy from the farthest corner retorted, the classroom bursts into laughter.</p><p>“Oh shut up YangYang!” Hendery retaliated, pouting a bit as he sits back down on his seat. Everyone returned to their sketches, some standing up to pass. Hendery poked at Renjun’s spine – the boy flinching with a short highpitched cry, dropping his pencil from the touch.</p><p>“Henderyyy, don’t do that!” Renjun sulks, Jaemin chuckles and picks up the pencil – handing it back to Renjun.</p><p>“You done?” Hendery grinned, peering at Renjun’s work also. “Oh- You haven’t started?” His grin dropped, face marring into confusion.</p><p>Renjun sighed, nodding a bit. Jaemin looked at him in worry. “Is… something wrong?”</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“12 minutes left!” The teacher announced. The classroom got silent – the ones who were finished were cleaning up save for Jaemin and Jeno who had done so already, while those who were not returned their focus on their works before them.</p><p>Renjun ignored Jeno’s burning stare behind him. “I- I need to do my best…” He repeats to his head in a mantra while taking a deep breath.</p><p>Well, It had atleast managed to reduce the shaking in his hands even for just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Bae walked over to where their group was, center. She walked up the topmost stands and started checking on Jeno’s work first, hands clasping her class record closely.</p><p>“Excellent details and proportions as usual Jeno. Perfect.” She smiles proudly. Jeno bows briefly.</p><p>Mrs. Bae glances over to Hendery’s work after writing something on her record. "Hm, job well done also. You have certainly improved a lot.” Hendery sticks his tongue out at the boy, YangYang, childishly.</p><p>Yangyang flings him his middle finger.</p><p>Mrs. Bae steps down and leans close, looking at Jaemin’s drawing. “I see no problem here either, well then-“ She pulls up and walks over to Renjun’s side, the boy slowly turning his head away- “Oh my-“ Mrs. Bae gasped, almost dropping her clipboard.</p><p>Everyone stopped moving at the outburst – eyes on Renjun who was smiling, yet again, bashfully. His cheeks were now tinted red in embarrassment as he shrinks away at the amount of stares he was getting - especially at Jeno's deadly one.</p><p>Mrs. Bae cleared her throat, eyeing Renjun’s <em>drawing</em>. By miracle, the angle of lighting shown through the use of shadings came out quite <em>decent</em>, well maybe except for the value of the graphite on the paper. The most absurd and clear thing though was that the objects were off in proportions. It was like three different objects were hastily thrown beside each other in one context or environment, each having their own little world within the paper.</p><p>Plain as day, this was not expected from a student of calibre coming from <em>this</em> class.</p><p>“Group A, I’ll deduct 10 points from your group’s supposed to be a perfect 100.” Mrs. Bae mumbles, tone disappointed.</p><p>"Well, it's cute." Jaemin sniggers, poking at Renjun's paper.</p><p>The paper slides off the wood and lands on the marble floor with a poof.</p><p>Jaemin blinks.</p><p>Jeno gawks, standing up in a flurry – eyes locking into Renjun, glaring darkly.</p><p>“Oops?” Renjun squeaks out.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me why I’m stuck with a <em>dork </em>who's better off being a kindergarten teacher, and someone who’s the cause of our recent destruction in our continuous streak of perfect grades!?” Jeno grumbles, tone harsh, butt virtually stuck in between Jaemin's and Renjun's at the back of the small and <em>empty </em>bus.</p><p>"Do I look like I have a choice?" Renjun scoffs, arms crossed.</p><p>He shuts up when Jeno turns to glare at him some more.</p><p>Jeno stands up abruptly. “There’s no one in this forsaken vehicle so why should I sit with you two-!!“</p><p>“Shush!" Jaemin grabs the back of Jeno’s pants and pulled him back down on the seat. Jaemin was stronger than he looked. He slungs his arm around the already extremely irritated Jeno’s shoulders and continued passionately staring at Renjun on Jeno’s side, opposed to him.</p><p>Renjun smiles uneasily. Jaemin winks.</p><p>Jeno gags. “I’m gonna barf-“</p><p>“Yo yo yo, what’s with you three cramping at the back!” Hendery magically shoots out from the single seater in front of them, twisting his body to rest his forearms on top of the backrest of his seat. He wiggles his eyebrows at the three boys.</p><p>Jaemin makes it a point to look at him with a face totally void of emotion. “Did you invite him, Jeno?”</p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p>Jaemin turns to Renjun with a poker face. “Did you invite him, Junnie-?”</p><p>Renjun raises an eyebrow, glancing at Hendery who was grinning toothily at him. He shakes his head.</p><p>"Nope, not at all."</p><p>Hendery’s face fell.</p><p>Jaemin turns back to Hendery. “You’re not invited, don’t talk prince.” He breaks out into a wide chesire cat grin.</p><p>"How dare you talk to a prince like that!"</p><p>Hendery chucks his bag at Jaemin but it lands on Jeno’s face – Renjun and Jaemin’s laugh roaring throughout the empty spectacle of the bus as it starts to move.</p><p>The bag slides down from Jeno's face - his eyebrows were twitching uncontrollably in anger, ears fuming in redness.</p><p>Jeno swore to kill his group mates later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//Edited: Silly me, just found out how to italicize and bold my text. Lmaooo.</p><p>Are you new to my works? Well, do check out my other series, "Seasons", which is gonna be a collection of one-shots. Do check out my Jaeyong stand alone fic too, "Untamed Hearts". unu :&gt;<br/>Stay safe, stay indoors this Quarantine period guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>